


Art of Deception

by AgentProvocateur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bomb, Costumes, Food Play, Food Porn, Frottage, Gun Violence, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Impala Sex, Kidnapped Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentProvocateur/pseuds/AgentProvocateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dean Winchester is a secret agent on a mission to retrieve a flash drive thought to contain sensitive information from a young aspiring hustler, Jensen Ackles. The last thing he expects, when plans go awry, is to fall for the young man who he now has to protect from a rival agency. Dean's new co-worker, Jared Padalecki, must come to terms with his feelings for both men as they are drawn closer together and count on each other to survive. I originally posted this story on Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Art of Deception**

Chapter 1

Jensen looked at himself closely in the mirror. He smiled, satisfied with how he looked in the Rage superhero costume he had chosen for the school Halloween dance. He was pretty sure his classmates wouldn't recognize the gay super hero from the series _Queer as Folk._ Jen liked the way the black spandex with purple accents and a rip across the abdomen accented his slim body, tight ass and impressive package. Better than mortal man deserves he thought as he did a slow turn in front of the full length mirror.

Jen pulled on the black mask that completed the costume and smiled at his reflection. His shoulder length blond hair caught the light and his jade green eyes glowed set off by the black mask around them. He ran down the stairs and told his mom he was ready to go. She made some small talk on the way asking about his date for the night. Since Jen had no interest in girls, he had made that up for her benefit. Jen commented that she was pretty and from a good family which pleased his mom. She dropped him off telling him to have fun and left before he had entered the gym.

Jay drove Dean to the dance in a black SUV. He was a little pissed that he was stuck playing chauffer while Dean got to dress up and have fun. Jay had to admit that Dean looked great in the custom Batman costume he'd had special made to conceal real weapons. Dean's dark blond hair was covered by the cowl of the Batman outfit but his jade green eyes sparkled dangerously.   
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, he's just a teenager. How could this Jensen possibly have anything to do with the organization?" Jay's eyes met Dean's in the rear view mirror.

The older man looked at him, "You can't underestimate anyone, Jay. Younger kids have committed acts of terror and carnage. Just keep your focus on the task at hand. How much longer until we get there?"

Jay knew Dean was upset with him by his tone. "Yes Sir. We should be there in about ten minutes."

Jen checked out some of the guys at the party. He was hoping to find someone he could blow in the bathroom later. He scanned the room but none of his friends were there yet. He hoped to meet someone interesting. Maybe someone from another school who was gay like him. Jen was feeling a bit lonely and wished one of his friends would show up soon.

Jay pulled up in front of the gym and stopped. Dean had been here before preparing for this ruse. He was ready for action.

"How are you even going to recognize the boy? Everyone is in costume." Jay asked Dean.

The older man looked over at his apprentice. "Don't worry, I'll find him. Just stay close and keep the engine running. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We might have company if Kemp's organization is after him as well." Dean opened the door and stepped out. He nodded at Jay before walking off.

Jen had grabbed a glass of punch as he waited for his friends to show up. He was bored and he didn't recognize anyone here. He walked around a bit and finally spotted one of his friends from English class dressed as Van Helsing. He went over and they started talking.  
  
Dean watched Jay drive the SUV off to the side of the parking lot. He waited until the headlights went out. He knew the vehicle was still running. The older man produced the necessary papers to gain entrance into the dance and walked up to the door. The home office had taken care of everything. Dean walked through the doors and to the appropriate person who took the tickets and checked the IDs. This evening he would be portraying an uncle of one of the students. The woman greeted him and smiled and he gave her one of his charming smiles in return. She checked his papers and seeing that everything was in order, she motioned towards the entrance to the dance and wished him a good evening. Dean smiled and nodded at her, then moved to the main doors.

Dean entered the dance and took a look around. Not quite as fancy as the costume balls he had been to over the years, but what could you expect, it was only a high school after all. He scanned the main room, taking in where everything was located; bathrooms, exits, and refreshments. Dean slowly made his way around the room, not being too obvious but checking out the students. About half were female, so that narrowed down his search. He did notice that several people were paying him some attention. Perhaps he should have chosen an outfit that wouldn't have been so memorable. But damn, he looked good in it.

Jen kept his gaze on the entrance of the gym as he talked to his friend. He was hoping more of his friends would show up soon. His breath caught a little when he saw a man in a realistic Batman costume walk through the doors. Jen thought the guy looked really hot, but his attention was distracted when his friend's date showed up. Jen excused himself and stated to make his way towards Batman.

Dean was surveying the crowd trying to spot the boy. He moved slowly around the gym trying to get a good look at everyone there. Dean wanted to find the boy before someone from Kemp's organization could.

Jen took a deep breath as he moved toward Batman. He didn't know why he felt so nervous and unsure of himself. Maybe it was the costume that was intimidating him. He stopped right behind the man and took a deep breath before speaking. “Hi! Are you enjoying the dance?”  
  
Dean looked around surprised that a young man in form fitting black and purple costume was speaking to him. He couldn't help but grin at the costume before him. Dean thought it was brave of the lad to wear the Rage superhero costume. The older man studied the boy's face, trying to visualize who was behind the mask and compare it to the photo memorized in his head. Dean didn't answer him right away, it took him a second to figure out what he was asking. The music was loud and the man only caught a few of the words. "Yes, I suppose. I'm filling in for someone's father who's ill." Dean looked around once more, then closed his eyes for a moment to visualize that photo in his head again. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the boy and smiled, thinking perhaps he just hit the jackpot. "And you are...?"  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Jen frowned slightly, "but It's good for me because most of the fathers aren't built like you. My name's Jensen Ackles."  He smirked a little thinking he might have just found his fun for the night. “My parents never offer to chaperone these things because this is the only dance I ever go to during the school year. I'm actually surprised they let me come, but now I'm glad they did. Well...it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll have a chance to get to know each other better before the night is through." Jen gave the man a meaningful look before turning away. He hoped that the man would follow him.  The young blond started to head towards toward the entrance, then stopped to get his hand stamped so that he could go back in without having to pay an extra fee. Jen went straight for the men's bathroom, the boy rolled his eyes as soon as he went in. There was a couple making out in there, but he didn't care.  Jen just went for the sinks and checked himself out in the mirror.

Dean was momentarily stunned. First, he found the boy faster than he thought would be possible and second, the boy was obviously flirting with him. The older man had done many things in his job to secure a suspect, even having to seduce women which went against his sexuality. Dean had never had an opportunity to  confront an openly gay male before. He wasn't sure how that made him feel but he did know it seemed like a good advantage for him. Dean scanned the room for possible threats and gave the boy plenty of distance before following his target. The man noticed the boy was heading towards the restrooms. He wouldn't be able to take him there, too risky. They could be seen easily and there were no quick exits. Dean decided to see what the boy had in mind. He followed the boy's lead and was pleased to find he didn't need his hand stamped since he was a chaperone. Dean opened the door to the restroom and walked in. He frowned seeing the couple making out...witnesses.

Jen heard the door open and glanced at the entryway to make sure it was Batman. Jen cleared his throat loudly and the couple looked up annoyed. They saw a chaperone standing in front of them arms crossed and hastily left the bathroom leaving Dean and Jen alone. Dean took a moment to check out the boy more closely in the bright light of the restroom. The boy had soft thick blond hair, large jade green eyes and a lean swimmers build. Dean felt a stirring of desire for the boy but this wasn't the time or the place. He was on a mission here and he wouldn't let his desire for the boy interfere with that..

“Since we're alone. There's a service I could provide for you that you would find very pleasurable.” the boy licked his full sensual lips suggestively. “For a great looking guy like you, I'd only charge half the normal fee.” Jen purred looking up under his lashes into Dean's dark green eyes.  
  
Dean chuckled. The boy was actually propositioning him and he couldn't help but think, once again, that he just hit the jackpot. The older man had to play this carefully though. He crossed his arms against his chest and tilted his head down, but then raised his eyes up to the boy. "It all sounds very interesting but how do I know you're not part of some sting operation to bust me for paying you for sex? Are you working for the police or are you a cop posing as a student? You have to tell me, otherwise it's considered entrapment." The man looked at the boy seriously and raised an eyebrow awaiting his answer.

Jen smiled up at the taller man. “How about I show you.” The younger man walked past the older man and locked the bathroom door. He walked up to Dean and turned around. “If you'd just help me with the zipper, I'll show you I've got nothing to hide.” Jen purred teasingly.

Dean grabbed the zipper pull and tugged it down all the way to the swell of the boy's ass. Jen turned back around and pulled off the top of his costume. He paused for a moment as Dean stared at his chest, then he pushed the costume down his hips to his knees. He was wearing black bikini briefs that left little to the imagination.

Dean felt his cock hardening as he checked out the boy's bulging package. The boy turned a bit so the older man could see his amazing ass. Dean took a calming breath as the boy turned to face him again.

“See no wires attached. I'm not an undercover cop. Are you satisfied now?”

“Okay, so you're not a cop, but I'm still not comfortable with us messing around in the school bathroom where other chaperones could demand we open the door at any moment. I definitely want to give you the chance to satisfy me and I have the money, but not here. We'll have to make an arrangement.”

Jen started putting the outfit back on. He turned so Dean could zip him up. “I'd love to get out of here. I could meet you out in the parking lot and we could go from there.” Jen suggested as he turned and looked up at Dean.  
  
“Sounds like a plan. You leave first and go to the side lot. I'll follow you out in a few minutes. Wait for me and I'll pick you up so we can go somewhere private to play.” Dean smiled suggestively at the boy.

Jen returned the smile and licked his lips knowing how it would effect the older man. “See you in a few minutes, Batman.” The lad turned, unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. He walked slowly, casually towards the front door of the school. Jen walked out into the calm night and headed towards the side parking lot.

Jay snapped to attention when his cell phone rang, “Have you got him?”

“Yeah, the kid is heading your way right now. You might be able to see him. He's wearing a black super hero outfit and a mask.” Dean replied.

“I see him but we've got company. A dark four door sedan pulled into the back of the lot about five minutes ago. There are two men in the front. They may not recognize the boy in his costume.” Jay informed his partner.

“I'm on my way out now. Start moving towards the kid and I'll take care of the rest. Once we have the kid in the car, we are vapor.” Dean commanded lengthening his strides as he exited the school.

Jay drove toward the boy slowly with the lights off. The moment he saw Dean he sped up and stopped right beside the young blond just as Dean stepped up behind him. Dean opened the door and pushed the started boy into the suv and jumped in after him pulling the door shut behind him. Jay pulled around the back of the school to exit. He waited til he reached the street to turn on his headlights. The dark sedan sped out of the lot after them.

Look for the Update soon...

 


	2. Retrieving the Flash Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Dean Winchester is a secret agent on a mission to retrieve a thumb drive thought to contain sensitive information from a young aspiring hustler, Jensen Ackles. The last thing he expects, when plans go awry, is to fall for the young man who he now has to protect from a rival agency. Dean's new co-worker, Jared Padalecki, must come to terms with his feelings for both men as they are drawn closer together and count on each other to survive.  
> Jensen is drawn deeper into Dean's dangerous world.

  
Chapter 2

Jensen saw an suv pulling up next to him and he thought it was his sexy Batman. He smiled as he started to turn toward the vehicle. Suddenly the door was flung open and he was pushed forcibly into the suv. The vehicle started moving almost immediately and the young blond was pinned to the seat by the taller man.

“What the hell are you doing? I told you I'm not a cop! Stop the car. I want out!” Jensen yelled.

Dean ignored Jensen's protests as he released the boy and turned his attention on the sedan following them. Jay was driving fast and aggressively trying to lose the tail. Dean had faith in his new co-workers skill behind the wheel so he wasn't too worried at the moment. He reached under his seat and pulled out a Glock. He took the safety off and got ready to defend himself if necessary.

“Mr. Ackles, you need to start talking. I need to know who is following us and who you work for. I also need to know where you stashed the flash drive.” Dean looked back and was pleased to see that Jay had managed to put some distance between them and the dark sedan.

Jay glanced at the young man in the rear view window. He hoped that Dean wouldn't have to torture or kill him for the information. That was a part of the job he really didn't enjoy.

“I don't know those guys! They're strangers just like you! I don't work for anyone. The only money I make is from giving blow jobs. I have some flash drives at home and a portable hard drive but there's nothing on it that you'd want.” Jensen declared as he looked between the two men in the suv.

Jay thought the boy sounded like he was being genuine. He seemed truly surprised and confused by what was happening to him.

Dean looked over at Jared. “I think you've lost them. We'll make one more pass through this neighborhood, then let's head home.” Dean pulled off the thick Batman costume cowl that was making him sweat. He wiped his face and ran his fingers through his dark blond hair.

Dean looked at Jensen with intense deep green eyes. “We know one of your customers delivered a flash drive to you that contained sensitive information. We had him under surveillance at the time. He had the drive before he entered your home. He didn't have it on him when he was apprehended after he left you. If the flash drive is at your parent's house, we'll have to retrieve it. Are your parents involved in this?”

“A guy did come over to my house last week while my parents were away. I met him at the Kaldi Coffee house and took him there after for some fun. When he left, I found the flash drive on the floor. It must have fallen out of his pants. I had forgotten about it until now cause it didn't seem important. And you seriously think my parents are some kind of spies? No way, dude! They are totally vanilla.” Jensen replied.

Dean looked at Jensen sharply. He felt the boy was being honest with him. “If this is the truth, you've become involved with some extremely dangerous people, Mr. Ackles. We've got to recover that flash drive. I need a detailed description of the drive so I can go in and get it. Your parents could be in danger. It might be a good idea for them to leave the house for the time being.”

Dean turned away from the young man and Jay checked the rearview mirror again to make sure the tail wasn't there. Dean stared out the window for a few moments and thought about his next move. He grabbed a black cloth bag out of the door compartment and turned to Jensen. “I'm gonna have to put this over your head.”

“I don't understand what's happening. I just gave the guy a blow job. I didn't even look to see what was on the flash drive. It was black with a stripe of bright neon green. All of mine are just one color gray or red or blue. I don't want anything to happen to my mom and dad. What are we gonna do?” Jensen asked looking worried.

Dean started to put the black bag over Jensen's head and the young man twisted away from him. “What are you doing? Why do you want me to wear that?”

“This is for your protection as well as ours. I don't want to hurt you, Jensen, but I will, if you don't cooperate.” Dean looked at the stubborn set of the young man's jaw and sighed. He reached in his pocked and grabbed his throw-away phone. “I'm going to give you a chance to call your parents and get them out of the house on a ruse. If you do this and don't try to alert them to what's going on, I'll be lenient. If you cause trouble, I'll go over there myself and let the chips fall where they may. I don't care one way or the other. I just have to get that flash drive.” Dean held the phone out to Jensen and gave him a sharp look.

Jensen took the phone in a trembling hand. He took a few deep breaths and tried to gather his thoughts. He finally got himself under control and dialed his home number. He was thankful when his mom answered after the third ring. She was always easier to deal with than his dad.

“Hi, Mom. Yes, the dance is going great and I'm having a good time. I just got a call from a friend in our neighborhood. There was an alert on the news about a gas leak in our area. They were telling everyone to evacuate for the night so the gas company can get it under control.”

There was a pause as Jensen's mother spoke to his father about the gas leak and leaving for the night. When his mom got back on the line again Jensen sighed with relief. “I'm glad you can go to grandma's for the night. She always loves having you visit. I'm gonna stay with Jimmy tonight. I love you, Mom. Bye.”

Jensen hung up and gave the phone back to Dean. “It's a good thing my mom answered. My dad wouldn't have listened and he'd ask a hundred questions. The house will be clear soon.”

“Good work, kid. Jay, lets head back to Mr. Ackle's place and pick up the flash drive. I only hope the other guys haven't already headed there.”

Jay made a turn and got them on the path to Jensen's home. He smiled at the young man in the rear view mirror. Jensen met his eyes and smiled back.   
“We can pull up to the back of the house. I've got the key and I'll take you to the flash drive. We'll be in and out real quick.” Jensen said.

“I'm starting to like you, kid.” Dean said and gave the blond a charming smile. “I've got to put on something less conspicuous.” Dean stated and started to take off his Batman costume.

Jay snuck peeks in the rear view mirror as Dean disrobed. He noticed that Jensen was watching the older man too. When Dean was stripped down to his bare chest he reached into the front seat and grabbed his black t-shirt. Now he and Jay were both all in black. In fifteen minutes they were parked behind Jensen's home and the boy was letting them in. Dean followed the blond upstairs to his room while Jay made sure no one crashed their search and retrieval mission. Jensen walked into his bedroom and over to a computer desk. He opened the top right drawer and pulled out the flash drive. He handed it over to Dean who looked at it for a moment, then slid it into his pocket.   
“Since you helped us, I'm gonna let you grab some clothes. Make it quick.” Dean said.

“I don't understand why you're taking me with you. You got what you came for.” Jensen said staring at the taller man.

“Those men who were following us will still be after you. They don't know we have the drive. Also, if they did know, they would probably figure you made a copy of it. Did you make a copy?” Dean asked.

“No! I didn't even look at it. Should I just grab a couple of things for overnight?” Jensen asked as he moved towards his dresser and started to take off his Rage costume.

“You might be with us for a few days until we can get all this figured out. You've got five minutes to pack what you need, then we're vapor.” Dean said as he watched the blond undressing. He felt his cock twitch with interest as Jensen stood in front of him in a pair of bikini briefs that left little to the imagination.

Jensen opened his dresser and pulled out what he'd need and put the pile of clothes on top of the wood surface for now. He pulled on a t-shirt, socks, jeans and sneakers, then grabbed his duffle bag and began to throw everything in. His next stop was the bathroom where he grabbed a few essentials. He made sure he had his cell phone and his cigarettes before he turned back to Dean. “I'm ready.”

The older man had taken Jensen's laptop and was holding it. Dean called Jay and told him they were coming out with the flash drive. He followed Jensen down the stairs and out the back of the house. Jensen got into the suv with no further protests and Dean gave him an encouraging smile. The older man took the seat beside him again and put the laptop on the seat between them. “You will have to wear the bag for just a little while, Jensen. I'm sorry, but it is for your own protection and ours. If you don't know the location of the safe house, you can't tell anyone. Now buckle up for the ride. Jay sometimes drives like he's trying out for the Indy 500.”

“Only when you request it, Dean.” Jay said with a shake of his head as they headed for the highway out of town.

Jensen had a weird feeling that he'd never be going home again.

 

Look for the Update Soon!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jay take Jensen to their safe house where Dean will decide his fate.

Chapter Three

Jensen got buckled in and glanced at his lap top on the seat between him and the agent. He didn't like the idea that these men were going to look through all his files. He had a rather extensive porn collection on his computer and he really didn't want them to see it. He sighed and looked out his window. Jensen was beginning to feel like his life was changing in a big way. He hoped that would turn out to be a good thing.

Jay took them out of the city and through the suburbs until they were out in the countryside. He watched in the rearview mirror as Dean placed the black bag over the blond's head. Jay had kept quiet on the drive as he kept a look out for any possible danger and mulled over what had happened tonight. He wasn't sure what Dean was thinking bringing this boy back to their safe house. As far as Jay knew, Dean had never done that before. He and the older agent were the only people who knew the location and access codes to the secluded home. Jay's stomach clenched as he thought about a few possibilites.

He knew that when a target was acquired as they had done with Jensen, then the target had to be eliminated so no trace of their actions were left behind. They couldn't risk someone talking. Jay hoped that Dean didn't mean to execute the boy at their home. He didn't think he could stand that. Jay looked at Dean's face in the rearview mirror, but as usual the man was a stone. It freaked the younger man out sometimes how Dean seemed to feel nothing. He hoped this job wouldn't make him like that.

Jensen went quiet after Dean secured the hood over his head. He was really worried that the man was going to kill him once they got to the safe house. He wished he wasn't so attracted to the older man. He just couldn't help it.

Dean kept vigilant, but he didn't catch any sign of the tail as they sped towards the safe house. When he saw the tall gate that protected the drive to his home, he relaxed. It was fortunate that this mission had been close to home so he could take the boy there. If he had been across the country, he would have had to eliminate the boy from the equation. Here he had the luxury of time to think about what to do with him. His gut told him the boy wasn't working with anyone. He'd simply gotten caught up in the whole thing by chance.

Jay stopped at the gate and punched in the ten digit security code so they could enter the grounds. As they went up the drive, it was getting dark. You could still see that there were plenty of trees in the large yard that was surrounded by a twelve foot tall perimeter fence. Jay pulled up and parked in front of the house. He got out of the suv and stretched a little. Dean removed the black bag from Jensen's head gently.

“We're here. Grab your things.” Dean announced and hopped out of the suv.

Jensen got his stuff and climbed out to stand by Jay. Dean typed in a security code and the door to the large safe house opened. He left it open for the other two men to follow him in.

The tall man smiled down at the blond. “I'm Jay. Do you need help carrying anything?”

“Would you grab my laptop?” Jensen said and Jay got it from the backseat.

The two younger men walked into the house together. They looked around, but Dean was no where in sight. Jay turned to Jensen and gave him an encouraging smile as he closed the thick door with a thunk and entered the code that would lock the house up tight for the evening. Jensen looked around surprised at the size of the place. He wondered if anyone else lived here besides the older blond and Jay.

“Just follow me upstairs. I'll put you in the quest room that's across from mine. That way, if you need anything, you can just knock on my door.” Jay said kindly and started up the stairs.

Jensen followed Jay up the long grand staircase. He was relieved that he was still alive and being treated as a guest instead of a target. When they reached the landing, Jay started down a long hall with six doors on each side and one door at the end. They walked all the way down to the end and Jay opened the door on the left.

“This will be your room. Mine is across the hall and the big door at the end of the hallway is Dean's room. The shower is fully stocked so feel free to clean up. When you're ready, come down for dinner. I wouldn't advise trying to sneak out of the house. There are sensors and cameras at every point of entry and exit. We would know exactly where you are. I'll see you soon, Jensen. Try to relax. It will be okay.” Jay said and smiled at him.

Jay walked over to his own room anxious for a shower. He looked at the doorway to Dean's room and considered knocking, but he knew that the older man was fiercely protective of his privacy. He sighed and went into his own room. He hoped they hadn't made a huge mistake bringing the boy here.

Jensen looked around the room as he thought about Dean. He wondered if the older man would join him and Jay for dinner. The bedroom was bigger than his at home. It had a queen size bed with built in book shelves. The night stands and dresser were made of matching mahogany wood. It was very masculine and comfortable. Jensen liked the large walk in closet and bath with an overhead shower and temperature controls. Jensen put his clothes away and took a nice hot shower. He let the water drain away some of the tension of the day. The blond felt better after that and ready to eat. He headed downstairs to find Jay and Dean.

Dean had taken a shower and dressed in comfortable jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He had headed down the stairs to the kitchen intent on dinner. He pulled out a lasagna that he had frozen the week before and thawed that morning. Dean put it in the oven and started to prepare a salad. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They paused at the bottom uncertainly and Dean knew it was the boy. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall a ways before speaking to him.

“Take a right at the bottom of the steps. You'll see me in the hallway.” Dean called out to him.

Jensen heard Dean and headed toward him. “This place is huge. Does anyone live here besides you and Jay?”

Dean started back toward the kitchen with the young man following him. “It's just Jay and I. You're the first visitor we've had. I've got lasagna in the oven and I'm working on a salad. Would you like garlic bread too?” Dean asked with a lopsided grin.

Jensen looked up at the older man thinking damn, he's gorgeous when he smiles. The blond couldn't help smiling back. “I like garlic bread. Do you need any help with the salad?”

“I'll put the garlic bread on. The salad is just about done. Would you like a drink? I've got bottled water, apple, orange and grape juice, soda, milk, beer and wine.”

“I'll take an apple juice.” The young man replied and Dean grabbed him a bottle out of the fridge.

“Is your room okay?” The older man asked as he handed him the juice.

“It's a great room bigger than my bedroom at home.” Jensen answered honestly.

“Good. If you need anything, just ask Jay. He'll take care of it.” Dean poured himself a glass of wine and finished preparing the salad. He put the garlic bread in to brown and turned back to the boy.

“Dean, is this going to be my last meal. Are you going to kill me?” Jensen asked as he looked up into the older man's deep green eyes.

Dean met the boy's gaze with an intense look. He wasn't sure yet exactly what he was going to do with Jensen. He didn't want the young man to panic. Dean wanted him to be calm and cooperative. “We're keeping you here for your safety and ours, Jensen.” He declared and gave the boy a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Jay walked in then and greeted both men before going to the fridge and getting a beer. He popped the top and took a long pull off the bottle before turning to Dean. “Do you need me to fix anything?”

“Nope, it's all gonna be done in a couple minutes. If you'd just set the table, we'll be good to go.” Dean answered with a grin.

Jay set the table, put the salad and dressings out then sat down to wait for the pasta to be ready. Jensen sat down beside him and watched as Dean finished getting their meal together. He really liked looking at Dean. The man was gorgeous and sexy. Jay looked between Jensen and Dean. He could feel the sexual tension in the air between them. He felt a twinge of something that was suspiciously like jealousy.

“The garlic breads ready, Jensen.”

Jensen went over and got the bread to put on the table. He made sure to give Dean a smile as he went by and the older man returned it. Jay watched this and wondered just what Dean was thinking flirting with the boy. Dean got the lasagna out, cut it and put it on the table.

“The lasagna smells great, Dean.” Jay commented as he put a huge hunk of the pasta on his plate.

“You know I always have a hearty apetite, Jay. I love a meaty cheesy pasta.”

Jensen handed Dean and Jay each a piece of garlic bread before taking one for himself. “Are there any rules of the house I should know about while I'm here?”

“You can't leave the house alone under any circumstances. You also can't make any cell phone calls or send any e-mails. Feel free to explore the house, play video games, watch cable or whatever.” Dean answered with a shrug then dug into his lasagna.

Jensen nodded and started to eat his salad. He was surprised he had an appetite after everything that had happened, but he was famished and the food was good.

They were all well into their meal when an alarm started clanging. Jay and Jensen jumped startled by the loud insistent sound. Dean moved out of his chair and grabbed his gun out of the back of his jeans and his knife out of his belt holder.

“Jay, take the boy to the basement then get on the infrared. I need to know what we're up against. Keep the com link open at all times.

Jay got up and grabbed Jensen's hand to lead him to the basement. Dean ran towards the back of the house grabbing a few things he might need along the way. Jay took Jensen to the den and moved a panel to get to a keypad and punch in an eight digit code. The wall shifted and they ran down a long stairway into the basement. The wall closed up behind them before they reached the bottom of the steps. There was a whole row of surveillance equipment and Jay ran straight to it. The monitor he sat in front of showed two yellow and red, man shaped blobs on the screen.

Jay put on his headset and talked into the microphone. “Dean? Do you copy?”

Over the headset he heard two clicks for yes. The older agent was in stealth mode. “I see two bodies. Is that you running along the perimeter fence?”

There were two more clicks over Jay's headset.

“The other man is east of you moving towards the house.” Jay watched as Dean's infrared shape moved towards the intruder. He felt his stomach clench up.

Jensen and Jay watched helplessly as the two blobs on screen moved closer and closer together until they practically became one. They both stared almost holding their breath until the blobs separated. One started to move towards the house and the other didn't move at all.

“Dean? Do you copy?” Jay asked trying to keep his voice steady.

“I'm here. Do you see anyone else?”

“Your heat signature is the only one on the screen.” Jay answered.

“I'm coming in.” Dean declared.

“Roger that.” Jay replied and took off the headset. “It's all clear, Jensen. We need to go back up so I can reset the alarm and let Dean back in.”

Dean's adrenaline was pumping as he made his way back to the house. Jay reset the code so his partner could come in the back door. A few seconds later, Dean walked in with a lot of blood over his body.

“Dean, are you okay?” Jay asked looking pale.

“Yes, none of this blood is mine. I used the knife and it got messy.”

“Uh, could I take the rest of my meal up to my room. I promise to clean up after myself.” Jensen said as he looked between the two men.

Jay's jaw dropped open as he looked at the young boy in disbelief. Dean chuckled as he looked down at himself then at Jensen.

“Maybe, I should start training you for this job.” Dean said with a grin. “Go ahead, kid. Do what you want.”

Jay's mouth formed a tight line. “I'm gonna go reset the alarm.” He huffed and brushed past them both.

Dean felt a moment of regret, but it didn't last. He knew his new partner needed some toughening up. He looked down at himself and felt his temper flare. “Fuck, these were my favorite jeans.” He exclaimed.

 

Look for the Update Soon!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows Jensen is trouble but there's something about the boy that he can't seem to resist.

  **Art of Deception**

Chapter Four

Jay brushed past Jensen on his way to reset the alarm system. Jensen could tell the older man was a little ticked off. The young blond looked back at Dean. “I might be able to get the blood out of those jeans. I used to have nosebleeds a lot as a kid and my mom showed me how to clean it up.”

Dean smiled at the blond. He might turn out to be an asset here. “If you save my jeans, you will definitely earn a special reward. What will you need to work on them?”

“I'll need hydrogen peroxide to get out the initial stains. I was also wondering if I'm allowed to smoke in here? I really need one.” Jensen said as he met Dean's sharp gaze.

“You'll find the peroxide under the sink in your bathroom and mine. Why don't you grab the bottle from your room, then meet me in mine so you can start on the stains. I've got to take a shower and get cleaned up. After that, I'll show you the smoking area.” Dean started towards the stairs with Jensen behind him as Jay entered the room.   
“Dean! What are you going to do about the body? We just can't leave it in the yard!” Jay called up to the older agent with an exasperated look on his face.

“Dispose of it in the usual way. Make sure to search him thoroughly first.” Dean turned and continued to walk up the stairs with Jensen trailing behind.

Jay blew out a breath and huffed as he watched them walk away. Dean had never left him to deal with a body alone before. He sighed heavily and made a mental inventory of everything he would need. Jay looked up the stairway one more time, then shook his head and headed out to deal with the body. A part of him was resistant to the idea of leaving Dean and Jensen alone together, but he had a job to do. Jay sighed heavily as he reached the garage and started gathering everything to dispose of the intruder's body.

Jensen stopped of at his room to grab the bottle of peroxide from his bathroom. Dean continued on to his bedroom at the end of the hall. The agent's bedroom was large and featured a king size bed, large carved wood furniture and a 46 inch LED flatscreen television that hung on the wall opposite the bed. The color scheme was burgundy and gold and there were some fine art paintings and statues on display in the room. Dean walked through to his master bath and grabbed his bottle of peroxide from under one of the sinks. He put his t-shirt in a ziplock bag to be thrown out in the trash. He put the jeans on the sink, finished undressing and climbed in his huge overhead shower.

Jensen looked through the items under his sink and made a mental inventory in case any of them were needed later. He took the peroxide with him down the hall to Dean's room. He knocked once, called out to the agent, then walked in. Jensen looked around the room curiously. He liked the art and the colors. He was surprised at the large tv hanging on the wall. He didn't have one in the guest room. Jensen stood in the doorway of the master bath for a moment listening to the water run in the shower.

“Dean, I'm here with the peroxide.” He called out.

Dean made sure he had all the blood off and turned off the shower. He heard Jensen's voice and told him the pants were on the sink and to use anything he needed to get out the blood. The agent opened the shower door and steam blew out. Jensen was standing by the sink and turned to look when he heard the sound. Dean grabbed a towel and started drying off seemingly oblivious to the boys presence. Jensen watched the play of muscles under Dean's tanned skin for a moment before he turned to start work on the jeans. Dean was well aware that the boy was watching him and he liked the attention. He knew he had a killer body despite the scars that marred his toned flesh. Dean took a few moments to towel dry his hair and put a little product in it to spike it up the way he liked it. He caught the younger man looking at him a few times while working on the bloody jeans. Dean was surprised at how well the young man was handling things. It had been quite a day for him but he was holding up under the strain. Dean walked over and leaned agains the counter close to the blond. “Do you need any help with those?”

I've got out all I can with the peroxide. Now I need to soak them in cold water. Do you have a place for that?” Jensen asked as he looked up to meet the agent's gaze.

“I'll just throw on some clothes and show you to the laundry room. There's a large sink in there where you can soak them. As soon as you get them in, we'll go to the smoking room.”

Jensen was glad he'd thought to grab his cigarettes cause he sure needed one. The sooner the better.

Dean dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt that featured Batman. Jensen smirked when he saw that. It seemed the secret agent had a thing for the super hero. The blond followed Dean to the laundry room and put the jeans in to soak. Dean disposed of his bloody t-shirt and met the young man at the door to the laundry room.

“Let's clear away our dinner dishes. We can always reheat something later.” Dean said to the boy.

Jensen helped him put everything away then followed him to another wing of the huge house. Dean opened a huge pair of double doors that led to an indoor swimming pool and hot tub. Jensen's eyes went wide at the sight of the Olympic size pool and large hot tub. He couldn't wait to try those out! Dean walked around the pool to the far side and into a large glass room. There were lounge chairs, a couple of tables, and a full length bar running along one side. When Dean walked up to the doors, they opened automatically. The blond trailed close behind him as they entered the glass room. Dean went straight to the bar and opened a humidor that contained his cigars. He looked through them for a moment before choosing a Cohiba, his cutter and grabbing his fave Xikar lighter.

Dean sat on one of the lounge chairs. The glass table beside him had a lead crystal ashtray on it. Jenesn sat on the lounge on the other side of the table and took out his American Spirit cigarettes. He watched as Dean cut the end off the cigar and lit it. Jensen put the cigarette between his lips and turned to Dean who smiled at him. The agent leaned over and lit the blond's smoke. Jensen began to relax immediately after taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

Dean leaned back and looked out the glass ceiling at the stars glowing against the night sky. He put one arm behind his head and blew smoke rings at the ceiling. The agent looked over at the blond. “Are you feeling better? Jay doesn't approve of my smoking so I do it in here. It's always difficult, when you get a new partner, to adjust to each other. We're getting along pretty well now. You're the only other person who has ever been to this house. I have to say that you have surprised me today. You're a lot more resilient than I thought you'd be. You handled the whole incident with the intruder like a pro.”

“I am feeling much better now. Jay seems like a really great guy but I'm not surprised he doesn't approve of your smoking. I get the feeling that he doesn't approve of a lot of things. I've never really been phased by blood or violence. My mom says I'm desensitized cause I watch too many horror flicks and play a lot of video games. I think I just have better coping skills than she does.” Jensen answered with a shrug as he took another deep drag.

“I saw a lot of awful things when I was in a military special ops unit. It never really bothered me. I guess we're alike in that respect. I have to admit that you intrigue me, Jensen. I'm wondering why you sell yourself for sex when your parents are obviously loaded?”

“It's only blow jobs. I don't have sex with any of those guys. I really love cock so the blow jobs are enjoyable for me and I get money for it. My parents don't know I'm gay so it's not like I can date a guy and fool around. I have to have some kind of sexual outlet. Plus I can use the money for concerts, subscriptions to porn sites, video games, whatever I want. It's a win win for me.” Jensen answered with a grin.

“I seem to recall you propositioning me at the dance.” Dean said with a wicked smile.

“That's right and the offer still stands, Dean.” Jensen said as he looked over at the handsome older man.

“Don't you ever want more than just sucking some guy off?” Dean asked looking intensely at the gorgeous boy.

“Of course, it just hasn't happened yet.” Jensen met the agent's dark green eyes with his own wide liquid green orbs.

“How much would you charge me for a hummer?” Dean asked giving the boy a smoldering look. He was amazed that the hot blond was a virgin. He had to admit that the thought of taking Jensen's cherry got him hard.

“I usually charge fifty but you I'd do for half price.” Jensen practically purred as he felt his dick twitch at the thought.

“How about we hit the hot tub and see what happens.” Dean suggested with a devilish grin as he stubbed out his Cohiba, stood up and stretched a little so the boy could look at him.

“A nude dip in the hot tub sounds perfect right about now.” Jensen said as he stood up and did a little stretching of his own.

Dean watched and smiled. This boy was a piece of work. He had definitely hit the jackpot with this one! The agent tore his gaze away and took off for the hot tob. When he got there he took off his clothes and climbed in nude. He settled in and watched the blond with his intense stare. Jensen stripped down as he held Dean's gaze and slid into the water and settled onto a seat.

“Mmm.. this feels good.” Jensen declared as he let his head drop back and closed his eyes.

“What would you give me for $100 or $500?” Dean asked.

“All I've ever done is blow jobs. I guess I could do a sixty nine for that amount of money.” Jensen answered honestly.

“How much would you charge to pop your cherry?” Dean asked focusing his laser hot gaze on the blond.

That's not for sale.” Jensen declared meeting the agents stare.

“Not even for a thousand dollars or five thousand?” Dean moved in on the blond, practically pinning him to the side of the tub. He placed his hands on either side of the young man and stared deeply into his eyes.

Jensen licked his lips when Dean moved in so close. He looked into Dean's eyes. “I want the first time to be special. I don't want to regret it after. If you convinced me that you were special enough...” Jensen trailed off and dropped his gaze.

Dean's dick twitched when Jensen licked his lips. Damn, the blond was sexy. The agent ran one hand up the blond's taut thigh and began to stroke his cock. “Define special for me.”

Jensen went instantly hard under Dean's touch and moaned a little. The older man was short circuiting his brain. Jensen's lips parted and Dean took them in a hot, deep, claiming kiss as he continued to stroke the blond's thick prick. Jensen reached out a tentative hand to touch Dean's hard smooth chest. The agent captured the boy't tongue and sucked on it hard making him moan. Dean felt his heart rate kick up a notch and wasn't sure what he was feeling. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone and he wanted the blond in the worst way. Dean was wary of stirring the boy's emotions. It wouldn't be good to get the boy's feelings involved. It was hard enough to deal with Jay's emo moods. Dean broke the kiss and pulled away from the boy. Jensen muttered at the loss of stimulation and looked a bit put out at the older man. Dean decided to see what the blond would do. Jensen met Dean's stare and reached under the water to start stroking himself off.

“You are a fucking tease. I feel like slinging you over my shoulder and carrying you up to my room right now. You want special, blondie? I can give you fucking special!” Dean declared.

Jensen was really worked up now and his resistance was crumbling. Why did Dean have to be so fucking sexy? “You really think you could carry me up all those stairs?” Jensen threw that out like a challenge as he stared into the agents intense green eyes.

“Only one way to find out!” Dean exclaimed and stepped out of the hot tub. He reached out a hand and pulled Jensen out after him. He effortlessly lifted the young man and carried him all the way up to his room.

Jensen liked that Dean was so strong. It made him feel safe and turned him on. Before Dean set him down on his feet, he smacked him on the ass. Jensen made a small startled sound and glared at the agent. Dean chuckled, swept the slim boy up in his arms, then laid him down on his king size bed. The agent stared down admiring the sexy blond laid out on his bed for a moment before he climbed onto the bed with him. Dean kissed the blond again but he was more tender and persuasive this time instead of dominating. Jensen arched his body up against the agents and returned the kiss. Dean heard alarm bells going off in his head cause he wasn't supposed to feel like this. He hadn't felt like this since Cas has died. He knew he should stop but the boy in his arms just felt so damn good.

A part of Dean knew that he was getting in over his head with the blond. There was just something about him that called to him. Jensen was going to be trouble no doubt about it, but Dean had always loved trouble. The blond was melting under him and the older man deepened the kiss between them. When Dean finally pulled back, he looked down at the blond and asked. “Is it feeling special yet?” He asked with a cocky grin already knowing the answer.

“Ahhh...yes.” Jensen panted breathlessly as he looked up at the older man.

Dean chuckled and began to kiss and nibble his way down the young man's neck, nipples, chest and abs. “Mmmm...you taste amazing. I want more.” He declared.

Jensen moaned and bit his lip as he saw the wicked glint in Dean's eyes. The agent's face hovered over the blond's swollen, red, leaking prick. He breathed against it as he admired it's thickness and hardness. Dean could feel the heat of the throbbing shaft. “Special enough to get you all hot and bothered.” He smirked, then closed his lips around the head of Jensen's cock. He licked up the beads of precum and began to suck on the thick shaft. Jensen moaned and his hips arched up to force more of his dick into Dean's hot mouth. The agent took him deeper into his mouth and began to bob up and down on his cock. Dean hadn't sucked off a guy since Cas had died. He found he was totally enjoying it. Jensen grabbed Dean's head liking the feel of the older man's spiky dark blond hair under his fingers. The younger man pumped his cock in and out of the agents mouth loving the jolts of pleasure that were shooting through his body from his cock. It was awesome having his dick sucked for once.

Dean was enjoying the taste of the boy's cock and cum. The way Jensen was pumping his hips and moaning out his pleasure was turning him on even more. He used more tongue action and began to fondle the blond's balls. He felt like the boy was getting close to erupting in orgasm from the amount of precum and the way the blond writhed under him. Jensen was totally lost to how Dean was making him feel. It was like the agent could perform magic tricks with his tongue! Jensen was sure he could learn a lot from the older man. He was trying to hold back his orgasm, but Dean pressed his index finger into the boy's ass and deep throated him at the same time. Jensen's whole body convulsed, he gripped the older man's head tight and he cried out. “Oh, god! Dean!” His orgasm exploded out of him and thick warm jets of come flooded Dean's mouth.

It had been ages since he'd swallowed another guys load, but the agent took it all and sucked the boy dry. He finally pulled off the blond's softening cock and looked at his face. The blond was positively glowing from pure ecstasy. Dean's breath caught because he had never seen a more beautiful guy. Jensen finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean.

“Was that special enough for you, Sunshine?”

 

Look for the Update Soon

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Jensen an unforgettable first time.

Chapter Five

“I want more.” Jensen panted as he met Dean's hot stare.

“I'm gonna give you a lot more.” Dean declared and got the the lube out of his night stand. “Since we're both clean, I'm not gonna use a condom. You and I are both gonna feel everything. Put a pillow under you. We need an assculator for this.” Dean commanded with a wicked grin.

Jensen put a pillow under his hips as Dean moved back down between the boy's thighs.

“Now. Pull your legs up to your chest. I want an all access pass to that hot ass of yours.”

Jensen pulled his legs up and was totally exposed to the older man. He felt a fluttering of anticipation as he watched the agent lube up his fingers and lean in close. His heart rate skyrocketed in anticipation of what Dean was going to do to him.

Dean knew he was going to have to open the boy's virgin ass up, if he was gonna get his thick prick inside him without hurting him too badly. He breathed across the blond's pucker then lashed out at it with his tongue. Jensen gasped and stared down at the dark blond head between his legs. Dean began to lick and tongue at the boy's opening until Jensen was panting and pleading for more.

Dean smiled to himself and pressed his slick index finger inside Jensen's ass as he sucked the blond's ball sac into his mouth. The boy gasped and writhed at the pleasure sensations the agent was giving him. Dean rolled the blond's balls around in his mouth and sucked on them as he opened him up with his finger. It didn't take long before he was adding a second finger. Jensen was moaning at the sensation of Dean's fingers and tongue inside him, then the agent found his hot spot and began to stimulate it. The blond's body arched like a bow and he cried out at the intense sensation. Dean chuckled around the boy's balls. He liked getting him all worked up like this. Dean added a third finger and released the blond's balls to lick the precum off his cock. Dean pulled off the throbbing rod and pulled his fingers out of the blond's hot ass.

“I've got something really special for you now, Sunshine.” Dean announced with a naughty grin and he got off the bed and went to his dresser.

He opened a drawer, pulled out a black case, looked inside it and chose an item before returning to the bed. “Have you ever had a dildo in your ass?” He asked as he held up the red sex toy.

“No. It looks big.” Jensen said as he watched Dean settle back between his legs.

“It's not as big as me, but it will help you get ready for me.” He lubed up the vibe and pressed it against the boy's pucker.

Jensen made a small sound almost like a whimper when Dean pushed the toy into his ass. The agent watched the boys face as he fucked him with the vibe to loosen him up for the main event. When the boys head fell back on the pillow and he moaned, Dean switched on the vibrations and stimulated the boy's hot spot again. Jensen's body went rigid and his cock twitched as arcs of pleasure swept through him in pulsing waves.

“Fuck! That is intense!” He cried out.

“I knew you'd like that. Now, I think you're ready for the real deal.” Dean said after a few moments.

He turned off the toy, pulled it out of the boy and put it on the night stand. He slicked his cock and stared down at the hot blond in his bed. Jensen's lust blackened eyes were riveted to Dean's thick, swollen, dripping cock. It looked too big to fit, but he was so damn horny he had to have it. He looked into the older man's face and saw the lust he was feeling mirrored there.

“I want you to fuck me now, Dean.” Jensen said in an almost harsh tone.

Normally, the older man would have the boy get on his hands and knees, but he wanted to look at his face while he popped his cherry. He wanted to see the boy come apart under him. He moved in close and guided his cock to the boy's pucker. He didn't waste any time. Dean thrust in and the head of his cock popped past the ring of muscle and inside the boy's tight ass. He could feel Jensen's inner walls stretching around him. They both groaned and the agent began to push in deeper to the core of the blond. He could see the pain on the boys face, but he knew that would be overridden with pleasure soon enough. Jensen concentrated on breathing through the pain of being impaled by Dean's thick cock.

“Fuck. So tight.” Dean ground out as he thrust even deeper.

The feeling of the boys hot, silken inner walls molded to his cock was exquisite. Dean slowed his movements and kissed the boy hard to take his mind off the pain. Jensen returned the hot kiss eagerly welcoming the distraction. The agent captured the blond's tongue and sucked it hard as he continued to thrust slowly. The pain was fading and Jensen was really starting to enjoy having Dean's cock deep inside him. He relaxed and started to move with the older man. The agent knew he could step up his game now. He pulled back, moved the boy's legs so they were over his shoulders and began to pound into the slim blond deep and hard. Dean changed the angle a little so he could nail the blond's prostate and send him into a frenzy.

“Oh, god! Oh, fuck!” Jensen yelled as he dug his fingers into the duvet.

The feeling was unbelievable now. All the pain had gone and white hot pulses of pleasure were shooting through his body. He felt like he should be glowing from the inside from the sheer fucking intensity of it.

Dean smiled cause the boy was definitely not feeling any pain now. He was rocking his body in time to the agents deep thrusts. The blond was incredibly responsive and his hot, tight ass was amazing. Dean was thinking he could get used to fucking this ass on a regular basis. The thought surprised him because he was usually done with a guy after one go. This boy was different somehow. That could be dangerous considering the circumstances that they had met under. Dean thrived on danger though, so he thought what the fuck. Enjoy the pleasure while you can. He could take a bullet at any time and he wanted to fuck as much as possible before then.

“Dean, I'm gonna come!” Jensen cried out as his body started to convulse with the power of his release.

Dean drilled into the blond's hot ass as Jensen came apart beneath him. The older man had been riding the ragged edge of his orgasm for a while and was ready to unload deep inside Jensen's tight ass.

Neither of them was aware that Jay had returned to the safe house and was walking up the stairs to his room at that moment. The young agent heard the sex sounds coming from Dean's room and stopped in the hallway. Was that why Dean had brought Jensen here? Jay was sweaty and dirty from disposing of the intruder's body. He felt a wave of resentment that while he was out dealing with the older agent's kill Dean was here fucking their captive. In all the months that the younger agent had spent with the older man, he'd never tried to fuck him. Jay couldn't understand why, then he thought of the neatly tended grave in the back garden and wondered.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Jensen screamed as he began to pump out thick ropes of hot cum. The first one landed on his chin and neck. From there, the hot spunk coated his bare chest and abdomen. The boy's orgasm triggered Dean's and he growled as he shot his load deep inside the blond. It felt like the boy's clenching ass was going to rip his dick off, but he held on until he and the boy had stopped shooting.

“Christ, you're tight.” Dean husked as he carefully pulled out of the blond and laid down beside him.

“It might not feel that way, if you weren't hung like a horse.” Jensen said as he tried to stop panting.

“I am a wild stallion hung for your pleasure.” Dean chuckled. “So was that special enough for you, Sunshine? Do you regret getting your cherry popped?” The agent asked with a wicked lopsided grin as he squeezed the boy's taut thigh.

“It was awesome. I don't regret a thing, but I do want a shower.” Jensen replied as he looked down at his cum covered chest.

“We can use my shower. It's more than big enough for two.” Dean offered as he rolled off the bed and went to the shower.

Jensen followed Dean staring at the older mans muscular ass. He was feeling incredibly good and smiled as he got into the shower with the agent.

Jay had stood in the hall listening to Dean and Jensen. His hand had been unconsciously rubbing against the bulge in his pants. A part of him had wanted to walk down the hall, open the door and join them. When the two men had headed to the shower, Jay went into his room and did the same. After the young agent had washed away the blood, dirt and sweat from his tall muscular body, he began to stroke himself off. He imagined being on the bed with Dean and the blond. Jay was with them touching, tasting, fucking. The images got him so hot that he blew his load in only a few moments. The young agent leaned back against the cool tile wall as he recovered from his release. He finally got out of the shower, dried off and climbed tiredly into bed. Jay sighed... it was gonna be a long night filled with thoughts of his partner and their captive.   
  
  


Dean and Jensen began cleaning off with the Axe body wash that the older man liked to use. The agent couldn't keep his eyes of the boy's sexy lithe body as they soaped up and rinsed under the warm pulsating jets of water. The more Dean thought about how it had felt to be buried balls deep in the blond, the harder he got. He pushed the smaller man back against the tiled shower wall pinning him with his muscular body. Jensen gasped at the swift movement. He liked that Dean was strong and a little dangerous. It was exciting. The blond reached out and traced his fingers over Dean's broad chest down to his already hard cock. He met Dean's intense gaze as his fingers closed around the thick rod and began to stroke him.

“You ready to go again, Stud?” Jensen asked as he stared up at the handsome agent.

“I was born ready.” Dean replied with a grin as he closed his larger hand around both their cocks and fisted them together.

Jensen gasped at this unfamiliar sensation of his cock being squeezed and stroked with another. He rested his hands on the globes of the agent's ass kneading and massaging his cheeks. Dean's deep green gaze held his as their hard thick shafts were stroked rigid and hard. The agent surprised himself by leaning down and capturing the blond's soft full lips. He kissed the younger man deeply, passionately as the water cascaded down their glistening hard bodies.

Dean's mind was in a whirl. He didn't know what it was about Jensen, but the boy had him breaking all his own rules. He didn't bring anyone to his home. He didn't kiss the guys that he casually fucked. There was also Jay to consider. His new partner would definitely not aprove of what he was doing with the boy. Dean broke the hot kiss and looked into the younger man's glowing eyes.

“Fuck, you're sexy.” He released their cocks. “Brace your back against the wall and lift your right leg, then you're left. I'm going to hold you up. You're going to enjoy this.” Dean declared with a knowing smile.

This wasn't something the blond had seen in one of his porn flicks. He was excited to try it out. When Dean had Jensen in postion, he asked him to reach down and line up his cock with his entrance. The blond responded quickly and Dean thrust up hard forcing the crown of his thick rod into the boy's ass.

“Unghh..” Jensen cried out at the stretch and burn.

Soon Dean had the boy bouncing up and down energetically on his hard rod as the water splashed down over their slick, wet bodies.

“Oh, fuck! Love your cock, Dean!” Jensen yelled as he impaled himself over and over on the agent's leaking prick.

Dean chuckled at this and began to pump harder and deeper as the boy rode his cock. “I could get used to this. Ahhh....” Dean groaned as he was losing himself to the pleasure he was experiencing. He was starting to feel a bit possessive of the young man which surprised him. That wasn't his style at all. Even when he was with Cas, it had been a totally open relationship. They were free to fuck anyone they wanted. The thought of someone else fucking Jensen made Dean's blood boil. The blond was his, dammit! He began to fuck the boy even harder and the young man's body started to tighten down on him as his orgasm hit.

“Christ, so fucking tight!” Dean ground out as Jensen's cum spurted out between them.

Dean buried himself deep inside the boy one last time and pumped out his load into the heat of the boy's core. He came so hard, his knees got weak and he had to lower the blond down to stand on his own two feet. Jensen pressed himself against the agent, wrapping his arms around Dean and holding on tight. Dean nibbled, sucked and bit along Jensen's neck and shoulder leaving his marks of ownership on the blond. They finally got out of the shower and dried off.

Jensen followed Dean back into the bedroom. He was well satisfied and feeling sleepy and tingling all over from being proper fucked. He hesitated as he watched Dean throw back the covers and climb into his king size bed. He wasn't sure if the agent wanted him to stay or go back to his room.

Dean saw the indecision in the boy. Normally, he would send the young man packing. He'd never been one to share his bed after the deed had been done. He stared at Jensen for a moment and knew he didn't want him to leave, he wanted the blond in his bed. Dean decided to make it Jensen's decision.

“You can go back to your room or stay and play. The choice is yours.” Dean said as he held up the covers invitingly for the blond to climb in.

Jensen smiled and climbed in bed beside the agent. Dean let the boy snuggle up against his side. He turned off the light and held the blond lightly stroking his hip and side. Jensen sighed softly and fell asleep in a few minutes. The alarm bells were clanging in Dean's head again, but he chose to ignore them. When Jensen turned onto his other side, Dean spooned him from behind. The boys warm solid presence soothed him and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Down the hall Jay was still tossing and turning. For him, sleep was a long time coming.

  
  


Look for the update soon.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out some surprising information about the intruder at the safe house and Jensen discovers that Jay has a hidden talent.

  
Chapter 6

Dean woke up after 10:00 am and looked down at Jensen sleeping soundly beside him. The agent smiled when he thought about the awesome night he'd had with the blond. He leaned down and kissed the blond's cheek before he got out of bed. Once he was shaved and dressed, he headed downstairs to have breakfast. After that, he made his way out to the grave in the garden. Dean sat on the stone bench that was a half dozen feet from the tombstone that marked his old partner, Castiel Novak's, grave.

“Well, buddy, I think it's finally happened. You always said the day would come when somebody would get under my skin. I don't know how this kid did it, but I'm freaking out a little. I kissed him and let him sleep with me! I mean, christ, I never do that! I was even feeling possessive of him which isn't me at all. I actually want to fuck him again. Seriously, I am losing my shit here. What if he's some fucking sleeper agent and he guts me in my sleep some night?” Dean blew out a breath and ran his hand over his face. “What if I have to kill him?”

**

Jensen slept til noon and woke up feeling a little disoriented and sore. A small part of him had thought last night was just a dream. The pain in his ass told him it had all been real. The blond hissed softly as he pulled himself out of Dean's huge bed and went to his own room. He got dressed hurriedly in jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He was starving and couldn't wait to eat a huge helping of last night's lasagna. After that, he planned to have a nice soothing smoke. As he descended the stairs, he heard a melancholy piano tune playing. He followed the sound of the sad song to a large formal sitting room where Jay was seated at a baby Grand piano playing with his eyes closed. Jensen didn't want to disturb him so he waited until the song ended before saying anything.

“You're really great at playing the piano. What's the name of that song? It sounded sad, but it's beautiful.” Jensen said softly.

Jay jumped a little when he heard the young man's voice. He'd been totally lost in the music and hadn't known Jensen was there. “Thank you. That was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._ It's one of my favorites. Playing helps me to unwind and order my thoughts.” Jay answered as he looked closely at the gorgeous blond. He still wasn't sure if the blond was an ally, a rival or a dangerous spy. 

Jensen felt a little self conscious as Jay stared at him. He wondered if the older man knew what he and Dean had done last night and if there was something going on between Jay and Dean. “I'm gonna grab some lunch, then head to the smoke room. I'm sure I'll see you later.” Jensen said and left the room quickly.

Jay sighed when the boy had gone. He couldn't blame Dean for fucking the blond. Jensen was gorgeous and sexy. It was just that Jay felt like he'd seen Dean first and desired him. It could be that he just wasn't Dean's type. Maybe the older agent had a thing for blond boytoys. Jay forced those thoughts out of his head and returned to the piano.

Jensen ended up having two helpings of the lasagna before he felt satisfied, then he headed to the smoke room and enjoyed a couple of his American Spirit cigarettes. He wished Dean was here with him blowing smoke rings at the ceiling. Jensen smiled at the memory as he looked up at the glass roof. A part of him really liked it here, but another part of him felt sure he was going to die here.

When Jensen finished smoking he went to look for Jay. He found the agent in the living room with a laptop on his lap.

“Hi, Jay. I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Jensen said a bit uncertainly as he stood in the doorway of the large room.

Jay looked up when he heard the young man talking to him. He closed his laptop and put it on the table by the sofa. He was still a little upset about the whole situation, but he didn't want to take it out on Jensen. He really felt he should blame himself for this If he'd had the balls to pursue Dean, this probably wouldn't have happened. “Sure. What's on your mind?” Jay asked with a small smile that encouraged the blond to talk.

“I just don't know what's gonna happen. I mean yesterday I was just a senior in high school going to a stupid dance. Now I'm being kept at this house and I have no idea what's going on. Am I going to get to finish school? Is Dean gonna kill me like he did that guy last night? Are you going to turn me over to the organization you work for?” He looked at Jay and wondered if maybe they could be friends. He needed a friend.

Jay saw the fear in the beautiful boys face and felt a surge of compassion for him.

“Jensen, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't think you'll be going back to your school, but I've looked into a way that you can complete the school year online. I was surprised that Dean brought you here since we've never done that before. He's a complicated man and I won't even pretend to know what he's thinking or planning. After his last partner was killed, he really didn't want another one. When I was sent here, Dean wasn't happy about it but we're building a working relationship now. I've learned so much from him. He's an awesome agent. He has never killed an innocent person, Jensen. If you aren't involved in any of this, we will protect you.” Jay replied and patted the blond's arm comfortingly.

“Thanks, Jay. I feel a little better now. I think I'm gonna go up to my room and relax for awhile. I'll catch ya later.” Jensen said as he smiled up at the agent.

“Have a good rest. I'll call you when dinner's ready.” Jay said with a dimpled grin.

Dean had needed to clear his mind so he'd taken Baby, his mint condition classic Impala, out for a spin. His head was full of thoughts about what he'd found out about the intruder from last night and Jensen. The dark blond had made a couple of stops in the closest town and picked up a few surprises for the young man. He'd never been motivated to do something like that before. Dean cranked up his Metallica greatest hits as he roared up the road towards home burying the speedometer into the red zone. There were things he needed to do and he was in a rush to get started. Dean parked Baby in the garage and headed into the house carrying a couple of bags.

Jay heard the alarm system being disengaged and went to meet his partner. “Hey, Dean. Did you find out anything about the guy last night?”

“Yeah, we'll talk about it soon. Where's the boy?” Dean asked a little impatiently.

Jay's smile faded a little when it became clear Dean was dismissing him and only wanted to see Jensen. “He went to his room. We had a talk and...” The younger man trailed off as Dean was already walking away from him. He huffed and threaded his fingers through his hair as he watched Dean disappear from view. Jay didn't like to be ignored especially when it was Dean who was doing the ignoring.

Dean didn't bother to knock he just walked right into Jensen's room. He stopped by the side of the bed and looked down at the blond. The agent couldn't help but think that the blond looked angelic when he was sleeping. He stood there for a few moments just looking at the young man, then he shook Jensen's shoulder and called his name. Jensen moaned and his eyelashes fluttered before his eyes opened.

“Hey there. Did you miss me, Sunshine?” Dean asked with a grin.

“I didn't expect you'd be with me when I woke up, but I wish you had been.” Jensen replied softly.

Dean put the bags beside the blond on the bed. “I slept in until mid morning with you, but I had work to do. I went out and bought you a few things.” The agent pointed to the bags by the blond.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and he opened one of the bags to find a carton of American Spirit smokes and an assortment of snacks. The second bag held  _The_ _Walking Dead_ complete set of graphic novels. Jensen smiled hugely. “Thanks Dean! I've really been wanting to read these!” The blond began flipping through the books. 

“I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait til later. I have some things I need to discuss with you and Jay. Let's go downstairs and find him.” Dean said as he squeezed Jensen's thigh before standing up and heading towards the door.

Jensen put the smokes and snacks back in their bag, then he carefully stacked  _The Walking Dead_ books on his night stand. He followed the older man down the stairs and to the kitchen. Jay was in there using a mallet to tenderize chicken breasts. The way he was wailing away at them it was more like pulverizing the meat. The younger agent was not pleased at the moment and he had to take it out on something. Dean and Jensen settled in at the kitchen table and watched the tall man pound on the meat. 

Finally, Dean asked in loud voice, “Jay, will you join us at the table? I have some things to say.”

The younger agent put the mallet down, took a deep breath, then joined them at the table. Jensen could tell that Jay was upset about something. He gave the dark haired agent a small smile as he sat down at the table. Jay nodded to him but didn't say anything.

“I got the ID on the intruder from the prints I took last night. It turns out he works for the same organization we do. I don't know why he was sent here. I'm going to hold onto the flash drive and see what we can learn from it. I believe that Jensen is still a target so he'll have to stay with us for a while longer. We all need to keep alert. The organization may be dispatching another agent to try and retrieve the drive. Jensen, have you ever used a gun?” Dean was giving the blond one of his intense looks.

Jay's eyes widened at the news that the agent was one of their own. Were they being burned by the organization? If so, why? What the hell was on that drive?

“I've never fired a gun. My parents don't keep one at our house. I haven't had a chance to use one.”

“Jay and I will start training you tomorrow. You need to be able to defend yourself, Jensen. Now, I'm gonna go to the lab and see if I can pull any info off the flash drive. Call me when dinners ready.” With that, he got up and walked out of the room.

Jay and Jensen watched him go, then turned to each other. The blond offered to help prepare dinner and they began working on the chicken, salad and vegetables. They had put the chicken in the oven and the large salad bowl in the fridge. Jay was working on cheese garlic bread and Jensen was chopping up vegetables to put in the steamer. Suddenly, Jay heard Jensen bark out, 'shit', then the sound of a knife clattering on the floor. He looked and saw blood dripping down the boys thumb on his left hand. “Are you okay?” Jay asked as he went to the boy who was moving towards the sink.

“I'm fine. It just stings and it's bleeding so much I can't tell how deep the cut is.” Jensen was staring fascinated as blood poured out of the small wound in his thumb.

Jay turned on the cold water in the sink to clean the wound and slow down the bleeding. It took some time, then Jay gave the boy some sterile gauze to hold against the wound with steady pressure until he could retrieve Dean to take a look at it. Jensen sat at the table feeling like an idiot for cutting himself like that. He was sure that Dean was gonna be pissed at him for being careless.   
Jay ran to the computer lab and told his partner that the boy had cut himself and it looked like it might need stitches. Dean followed him back to the kitchen and checked out the wound. He gently removed the gauze and sighed. “You're gonna need a few stitches to close that up properly.”

“I'm sorry. I was just trying to help out with dinner. It was an accident.” Jensen said as he looked up at Dean.

“Nothing to be sorry about. We'll just have to keep you away from sharp objects from now on. I'm gonna get my med kit, then I'll stitch this up.”

The agent walked away and Jay got a clean towel and put it on the table. When Dean returned with the medical kit, he took Jensen's arm and began to clean and sterilize the wound.

“This is gonna hurt, Jensen. I'll be as gentle as possible, but you need to prepare yourself.”   
Jensen was staring at the syringes topped with long needles that the older man had removed from the case. The blond wasn't a fan of needles. Jay saw the distress in the boy's face and sat beside him to hold his hand. Jensen squeezed his hand gratefully. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Dean got the syringe with Novocain and looked at Jensen. “This will be unpleasant but it will numb the area so I can put in the stitches.” Dean administered the shot and Jensen gripped Jay's hand hard until his thumb went numb.

When Jensen reported that he couldn't feel his thumb anymore, Dean began to stitch up the wound. It didn't take the agent long to put in five stitches and get the wound bandaged. “Now, try to be careful.” The agent said as he gave Jensen a lop sided grin.

“I promise I will. Hey, do you have any ice cream here? I've got a craving for some.” The blond stated with a grin.

“We've got a few containers in the deep freeze. We'll choose one or two after dinner.” Jay answered relieved that boy wasn't going to winge about his thumb.

Dean smiled as he thought of all the deliciously naughty ways he could distract the boy with sweet creamy ice cream.

 

Look for the update soon.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Jensen and Jay are drawn into an unexpected and erotically charged threesome.

Chapter Seven

After dinner, Jensen, Dean and Jay headed into the entertainment room, with their ice cream, to watch  _ Live Free or Die Hard _ . They had all seen it before and got a kick out of the damsel in distress being a computer geek and the  villain being hottie Timothy Olyphant. Jensen and Jay sat on the couch. Dean was pleased that the younger men got along. He wanted them to be friends and be there for each other during the times he had to be away on jobs. 

“If you behave, I'll play more piano for you later.” Jay said with a sweet grin at the younger man.

“Not much chance of that! You know I'm a naughty boy, Jay!” Jensen declared with a bright grin.

“An imp with the face of an angel. That's a potent combination.” The dark haired agent teased.

The blond chuckled and dug into his mint chocolate chip ice cream with abandon. “I'm gonna be cold after I eat all this.” He declared with a happy grin that lit up his beautiful face.

“I'll keep you warm.” Dean and Jay declared simultaneously, looked at each other a bit surprised, then busted up laughing.

The dark blond agent walked over to the sofa and motioned at the space between the two younger men. “Is there room for one more?” He asked with his charming lopsided grin.

Jensen and Jay both felt their stomachs flutter at the sight of Dean's handsome face lit up in an inviting grin. They scooted apart to make room for him on the sofa between them.

“There's always room for you, Stud.” Jensen said with a smile as he stared into Dean's intense deep green eyes.

The older agent settled into the space between them liking the contact with both men. He took a large spoonful of his Cherry Jubilee ice cream and savored the flavor. Jensen watched Dean and got an idea. “Jay, I'd like to try some of your Strawberry Sensation.” The blond said in a soft husky voice that made Jay and Dean both take notice. 

“Sure.” Jay said and started to hand over his bowl.

“Why don't you feed it to me.” Jensen said as he leaned across Dean's lap a little and parted his lips invitingly.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy.” Dean said with a smirk. “Go on Jay, give the lad what he wants.”

Jay swallowed nervously, then leaned across Dean to spoon some ice cream into Jensen's mouth.

“Mmm...I like the taste. Let me try yours now, Dean.” Jensen said, then licked his lips.

Dean didn't hesitate to give the blond a large spoonful of his ice cream. He liked watching Jensen eat it.

“Oh, that's good too! Now, try mine.” Jensen gave Dean and Jay both a spoonful of his Chocolate Mint Chip.

Dean was reminded of his naughty thoughts about the ice cream earlier and felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was enjoying it.

“Now I want to taste both at the same time.” Jensen declared.

Jay blushed a little at this remark, but leaned forward again. He and Dean both spooned some ice cream into the blond's welcoming mouth. Jensen surprised them both by kissing Jay and sharing the ice cream with him. Jay sat there shocked and unable to move or speak for a moment after Jensen pulled away.   
“Would you like to try it, Dean?” Jensen asked with a cat who got the cream grin.

“Oh hell yeah!” Dean answered as they filled Jensen's mouth again and he kissed the older agent deeply.

When Jensen finally pulled away from Dean he turned his attention to Jay who was staring at them wide eyed. “Your turn to taste my flavor.” He announced and shared the chocolate mint chip with the dark haired agent.

As Jensen kissed Jay, he took the younger agent's hand and began to run it down the muscled plane of Dean's chest towards his groin. They all moaned together, then the blond broke the kiss. He kept his and Jay's hand right above the bulge behind the zipper of Dean's jeans.

“I want to try something. How about we all get naked?” Jensen asked as he looked back and forth between Dean and Jay.

The older agent once again thought he'd hit the jackpot when he met the blond. “I thought you'd never ask, Sunshine.” With that he started to pull off his shirt.

Soon all three men were nude and their arousal was obvious. Jay was a little freaked out that this was happening, but it was like a fantasy come true. He was nude with the two hottest guys he'd ever met! He could barely believe it!

“You two sit back on the sofa and get comfy.” Jensen said and watched the two agents settle back in.

The blond took a spoonful of his chocolate mint chip and dribbled it over the crown of Dean's dick. Jensen leaned in and licked off the delicious cream and moaned. He switched back and forth between Jay and Dean trying different flavors and combinations on each of them until the ice cream was gone. Jensen pulled off Jay's cock with a soft pop sound. He looked up at Jay and Dean with fevered, glowing green eyes.

“I seem to remember you two promising to keep me warm....” Jensen trailed off.

“And that's exactly what we are going to do!” Dean announced as he stood up and got the blond up off the floor. He lifted Jensen in his arms and took off for the stairs. “C'mon, Jay, let's not keep the boy waiting!” He called to his partner as he started up to his bedroom.

Jays heart was pounding and his cock was leaking. He couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. He was going to have sex with Dean and Jensen! He hurried up the stairs after them.

Dean set Jensen down by the bed and moved to the night stand to get some party favors. Jay rushed in the room and the blond held his arms open. The young agent pulled him close and they kissed deeply. Dean watched them and smiled. He found the view incredibly stimulating. The younger men were panting when they finally pulled apart.

“God, I'm so hard.” Jay gasped.

“We all are.” Jensen said as he looked at the agents and smiled.

“Let's move this party to the bed.” Dean said taking control of the situation. He handed Jay and Jensen snap on cock rings. “Here put these on and don't remove them until I tell you too. Jay get on your hands and knees over that towel. You're gonna blow Jensen and prep him while I prep you.”

Jay wasn't capable of speaking at that moment so he just got in place and Jensen climbed in front of him. The younger agent licked around the head of Jensen's throbbing prick to gather all the precum that had leaked from his slit. Even the blond's cum tasted sweet. It was no wonder, Dean was crazy over the boy. Jay moaned as he swallowed more and more of the blond's shaft down his throat. He hadn't deep throated anyone in a long while, but he wanted to do it for Jensen.   
“Umm, Jay, that feels amazing.” Jensen declared as he twined his fingers in the man's dark hair and thrust his hips gently.

Dean poured a lot of lube on the younger agent's fingers so he could get to work on the boy. Then, the older agent moved up behind Jay and began to massage the muscular globes of his ass. His young partner had a firm, fit body. When he felt Jay relax, he moved in closer and squirted some strawberry flavored lube on his fingers. He dribbled a little of the lube over the younger man's entrance and began to lap at it with his tongue. Jay moaned and took Jensen even deeper into his mouth as he inserted his index finger in the boy's tight ass. The blond was being overwhelmed by all the stimulation. Dean pierced the outer ring of muscle and licked deep inside Jay. The younger agent moaned around Jensen's cock and started bobbing up and down while humming. Dean began to add fingers and open up his partner more. When Dean had his tongue and two fingers in, he began to stimulate Jay's prostate. The younger agent had three fingers deep inside Jensen and did the same. The dark haired man's whole body shuddered and he was glad he had on the cock ring or he might have blown his load right then.

“I think we're all ready for more. Jensen, I think you should fuck Jay and I'll fuck you the first time. How's that sound?” Dean asked with a wicked grin.

“Sounds awesome!” Jensen looked down as Jay released his cock. He leaned down and kissed him deeply before moving around to get behind him. “Jay, I just have to say, you have an incredible ass!”

“Thanks, so do you!” Jay said with a happy dimpled grin as the blond smacked his ass playfully.

Jensen lubed up his cock and pressed it against the bud at Jay's opening. He pressed firmly until the head of his prick popped past the ring of muscle. Jay gasped and held himself steady as the blond began to thrust his cock deeper inside him. There was pain at first, but the boy was careful and went slow so the pain faded and pleasure sparked through the dark haired man. He began to meet Jensen's thrusts pushing back onto his cock. When Dean saw this, he moved up behind Jensen and pushed his thick prick into him slowly. The blond's body went rigid for a moment until he adjusted to the invading rod. It took a few minutes for Jensen and Dean to get their rhythm in sync but the result was amazing.

'Oh, fuck! This is intense!” Jensen cried at the exquisite feeling of fucking and being fucked at the same time. He wanted to laugh and shout from the sheer bliss of it. They continued thrusting, moaning and crying out for several minutes that had them all on the verge of exploding.

“Dean, please, I need to come.” Jensen begged.

“You've earned it. Take off the cock rings, boys!” Dean commanded as he grabbed the snap to release his straining cock too.

It only took a few more deep thrusts and they were all pumping out thick ropes of cum and grunting like wild beasts. Jensen was once again overwhelmed by dual pleasures of coming and having Dean come inside him at the same time. The threesome collapsed on their sides and tried to catch their breath.

Dean seemed to recover first. He went and got some wash clothes and towels. “Let's clean up a bit, then round two!”

Jay and Jensen took the towels and cleaned up. Dean took the bundle of dirty towels back to the bathroom and returned quickly. “Jensen, I'm going to lay down on the bed and I want you to get over my face. Jay, I want you to ride my cock like a rodeo champion cowboy.” Dean said with a wicked gleam in his lust darkened eyes.”

The younger men watched as Dean got comfortable on his back, then they scrambled to get into position. The older agent began to suck the blond's cock while his partner began to lower himself down on Dean's rigid shaft. Jay almost felt like he was in a dream. He couldn't believe he was riding Dean's cock and watching him suck Jensen off. It was unreal. Jensen saw the sort of dreamy dazed expression on the younger agents face. He reached forward and sharply pinched the man's nipples. Jay yelped and clenched down hard on Dean's thick rod deep inside him. Dean moaned as the younger agents inner walls gripped his cock.

“Why did you do that?” Jay gasped as he looked at the grinning blond in shock.

“To prove to you that you're awake and this is real.” Jensen declared and leaned forward to kiss Jay reassuringly.

When they separated, Jay really got into riding Dean's cock. He loved how it stretched and filled him. When Jensen felt he was getting close, he leaned forward and began to suck Jay's cock. It was wild and felt fucking amazing to be so intimately connected with Dean and Jay. He knew he would always remember this night. They all came together again and collapsed in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. The threesome were sweat slick and panting now from their exertions. Jay and Jensen shared a sweet kiss and Dean wondered how this was going to affect all of them. He worried that Jensen might fall for Jay whom Dean felt was a better match for the boy emotionally. It was all doing Dean's head in, so he laid back and closed his eyes. Whatever happened, he would deal with it cause that's what Dean always did.

Jay turned on his side and Jensen snuggled up behind him. Dean felt them move and turned so he was spooning the blond. He loved the feel of the blond's warm, smooth body against him. It made him feel peaceful and at ease like nothing else ever had before.

“Good night, boys.” Dean whispered affectionately as he settled in to sleep.

“Good night, Dean!” Jay and Jensen chorused at the same time and laughed.

Jensen had never felt more satisfied or safer in his life than being held between these two men. The boy knew then that he loved both of them in different ways. Whatever happened in the days to come, he knew that love would give him strength to survive it.

 

Look for the Update Soon

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean tries to figure out who wants to burn them, Jensen and Jay become closer friends. On a shopping outing, Jay meets a sexy photographer who wants to do a photo shoot and more with him.

 

Chapter Eight

By the time Jensen and Jay made their way downstairs for breakfast, it was after 10:00 the next morning. Dean told them he'd talked to his insider in the organization. There was a major dust up in management and their situation had been put on the back burner for the moment. The older agent told them now would be their best opportunity to go and get supplies, clothing and whatever else they would need. Jay and Jensen were excited to have the chance to go into town together. They piled into Jay's black Charger and headed into the midsize down town of Overton. They talked and rocked out during the hour long drive into town from the safe house. Their first stop was the local shopping mall. It didn't take them long to load up on clothes and a few essential items. Jensen wanted to look for a gift for Dean but had no idea what the older man would like. Jay suggested they deposit their haul in the car and go back in to search for something suitable for the older agent.

They walked down a corridor they had skipped the first time through the mall. Jensen spotted a large gift store and Jay saw an art photography exhibit next door. With a promise to meet up soon, the young men parted ways.

Jay began walking through the photography exhibit. He would stop occasionally to stare at some amazing landscapes and views on display. Jay was so engrossed in the gorgeous photos that he didn't realize a tall, dark haired man had walked up close behind him.

“Do you see anything you like?”

Jay jumped a little when he heard a deep voice close behind him and turned quickly. His eyes locked on a handsome older man with a little gray at the temples of his dark hair and amazing bedroom eyes. Jay swallowed nervously thinking he was liking what he saw a lot and he didn't necessarily mean the photos. “I really like these photographs. I feel like I'm transported to where they were taken. They really draw me in. Are there any photos of people?” Jay asked as he stared at the handsome man.

“My people photos tend to be erotic male poses so I don't have them on open exhibit here in the mall. I've got a portfolio book with a few sample shots, if you'd like to see them. My name is Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but you can call me Jeff.” The man announced holding out his hand to the younger man.

“Good to meet you, Jeff. My name is Jared Padalecki, but you can call me, Jay.” The young man replied with dimpled smile. “I'd love to see your erotic male photos.” As Jay followed the older man to the check out counter he thought of something. “I didn't see a sign over your storefront. Are you new to the mall?”

“Actually, me and several other artists have a temporary lease here. Each day a different one of us comes in and exhibits their work. We're trying to gain some new clients and sell some pieces. I just happened to be the one scheduled to be here today. Lucky me.” Jeff said with a grin as he walked behind the counter, took a large black portfolio from a shelf and handed it to the younger man. “I think you'll like these.”

Jay began to flip through the pages staring at each photo. The model was an intense looking young man who exuded energy and sexual tension. “This model looks intense. He's got this dark sensuality about him that almost feels dangerous but it's exciting.”

“He's one of my favorite models. I've got nudes of him too. I love his energy, intensity and raw sexuality. He's fearless in front of my lens. This shoot was a couple of years ago. He's more muscular now and just as intense.”

“Are you lovers?” Jay asked as he looked into Jeff's sexy bedroom eyes.

“We're both alpha male types which doesn't bode well for being lovers. I prefer my boys to be a bit more submissive.” Jeff declared as he stared into Jay's eyes.

Jay felt heat in his cheeks as he dropped his eyes and looked back down at the photos. He could imagine only too well how it would feel to submit to this man. He could feel his cock harden a little at the thought of Jeff dominating him during sex.

“I'd like to have the opportunity to take some photos of you, Jay. I'll bet you've got a rocking body. Would you consider posing for me sometime? I'd pay you the same rate as my other models.”

Jay's eyes went wide at the thought of posing for the sexy photographer. He swallowed nervously before answering. “I don't know. I've never posed for anyone before. I don't think I'd be a very good model.”

“You don't have to give me an answer right now.” Jeff grabbed one of his business cards and wrote his cell phone number on it. “Just think about it. Whether you want to do the photos or not, I'd like to spend some time with you.”

“I'd like that too, but I have kind of an odd work schedule. We'll have to see what we can work out.” Jay handed Jeff one of his generic cards and wrote his cell number on it. “Call me when you've got some free time and we'll get together.”

“I definitely will. See you soon, Jay.” Jeff said with a sexy grin.

Jay gave the handsome man a flirty grin before leaving the store to find Jensen. He was happy to see that Jensen was checking out at the gift store so he waited patiently for him to finish and come outside. “Did you find something for Dean?”

Jay asked as the young man approached him.

“I found a bad ass bear!” Jensen exclaimed and pulled the bear out of the bag to show the young agent.

Jay looked at the bear dressed in leather chaps, vest and biker hat. He smiled and turned the bear around to see Dean's name had been embroidered on the back of the leather vest. “I think Dean is gonna really like it. You did good!” Jay exclaimed as they started to walk past the art exhibit.

Jensen put the bear back in the bag. He was pleased that Jay liked his present for Dean. He looked in the art shop and saw a handsome dark haired man watching them. The man smiled and waved and Jay waved back. Jensen looked up at the taller man and raised a curious brow. “So how did it go with tall, dark and handsome back there? Please tell me you got his name and number.”

“I got his and he got mine! He said he'd like for me to pose for him, if you can believe it!” Jay burst out excitedly.

“You're a hot guy, Jay. Why wouldn't I believe it?” Jensen said a bit exasperated by his friend's lack of confidence.

“You're the one everyone looks at, Jensen. Not me.” Jay said smiling down at the gorgeous blond.

“I saw lots of guys and girls checking you out today. I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Jay. You are hot and I'm not the only one who thinks so.”

“Thanks. I know the circumstances aren't the best, but I'm glad we got to meet and become friends, Jensen.” The young agent stated sincerely as they walked towards his Charger.

“Me too, ya big dork!” Jensen said with a happy grin.

**

The next week passed in a blur for the two agents and their young captive. Dean seemed to be out all the time trying to find out who was trying to burn them. Jay spent most of his time trying to crack the encryption on the USB drive. Jensen did schoolwork, read  _ The Walking Dead _ graphic novels and played a lot of video games. He hadn't found the right moment to give Dean the bad ass bear he'd bought for him. The older agent had been completely absorbed in his work and hadn't spent much time with the blond lately. 

It was after noon on Friday when Jay and Jensen happened to meet up in the kitchen at the same time. They smiled as they walked in from different doorways and saw each other.

“Hey Jensen! Would you like a BLT? I've been craving one today.” Jay announced with a sunny smile.

“Bacon is the candy bar of meats. You bet your ass I want one!” Jensen declared with a happy grin.

Jay got out the bacon and started cooking it. Jensen got a large glass of juice and drank it down quick. He rinsed out the glass then got in the fridge and retrieved the tomatoes. He sliced them neatly before getting back in the fridge for the lettuce. When the bacon was about done, Jensen got their plates and condiments to go with the BLTs. They sat down to eat and both moaned a little when they took the first bite of the tasty sandwiches.

“Have you tried to call Jeff yet?” Jensen asked curiously.

“No. I was hoping he'd call me. I think he's probably forgotten all about me. I'm sure a man like him has lots of admiring guys to chose from. Have you given Dean his bad ass bear yet?” Jay inquired hoping to change the subject.

“I saw the way he looked at you, Jay. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you! I really think he will call. I haven't found the right moment to give Dean the bear. I really hope he likes it. Did you order any underwear from that site I showed you?”

“Oh, dude! I think I had a moment of insanity! I got on that site and ordered five pair of those tiny bikini briefs with the contrast piping around the crotch! I'm not sure I'll have the nerve to wear them!” Jay exclaimed.

“I know Dean likes it when I wear sexy briefs for him. I'm sure your hunky photographer would appreciate you wearing them for him.”

“We'll see. How are things going with Dean?” Jay asked as he smiled at the younger man.

“I'm worried about this whole situation with him. I keep telling myself it's just a sexual thing cause I'm sure that's how Dean sees it. I just can't help that I'm falling for him. I don't know any more about him personally than I did a week ago, but I want to. It's just that Dean seems to keep his feelings and his fucking separate. I want to ask him if he is feeling anything for me, but I'm afraid I already know the answer. When the newness wears off and he grows tired of fucking me, it will all be over. I'm on borrowed time here. I can feel it.” Jensen said as he put down what was left of his sandwich. Suddenly, his appetite was gone.

“Jensen, I really think there's more to it than just the fucking. I see the way Dean looks at you. I know he's not the type to show his feelings or talk about them, but I know he cares for you.” Jay got up, went to the blond and hugged him.

Jensen hugged him back. “Thanks, Jay.”

They clung to each other for a few moments liking the feeling of being close. Jay's cell phone rang and he released Jensen to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jay. It's Jeff. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Jeff! I was just thinking about you. Dinner sounds great. Where and what time should I meet you?” Jay answered with a huge happy smile.

Jensen listened in and grinned back at his excited friend. Jay was practically bouncing as he talked to the sexy photographer and made dinner plans for seven that night. When the agent hung up his phone, his face was glowing with excitement and anticipation.

“Jeff's going to make me dinner at his condo tonight! I have to be there by seven. Oh god! What am I gonna wear?”

“You are so getting laid!” Jensen exclaimed with a huge grin. “I'll help you pick out something to wear. You should pack an overnight bag too just in case.”

“Dude! I'm gonna get laid!” Jay declared and hugged Jensen again.

They talked for a few minutes, then Jay had to get back to work and Jensen started playing a zombie killing video game on the PS3. A few hours later, Dean came upstairs and found the blond still at it. Jensen felt the older man's intense gaze and paused the game. He looked over to see Dean leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I thought we'd go out so you could practice on some real targets with a real gun.” Dean said as he caught the younger man's attention. “After that, we could take a stimulating skinny dip in the pool.” Dean said with an arched brow and suggestive smile.

“That sounds really good. I just need to check in with Jay real quick and I'll meet you at the shooting range.” Jensen abandoned his game and started to head upstairs.

“See ya soon.” Dean called after him and headed out to the range.

When Jensen arrived Jay was standing by his bed looking down at a half dozen outfits he'd laid out. He just couldn't make up his mind and choose one.

“You look like you could use some help.” The blond said from the doorway.

“I just can't decide which of these I want to wear! It shouldn't be this hard to pick out an outfit! It's just dinner for god's sake!” Jay exclaimed as he dragged his hand through his dark hair.

Jensen looked at the clothes strewn across the bed. After close consideration, he picked out a royal blue tee and a pair of faded jeans. “Try this on.” He handed the clothes to the taller man.

Jay pulled on the outfit and did a turn in front of Jensen who wolf whistled appreciatively. The blue tee showed off the young agent's well defined chest and brought out the color of his eyes. The faded jeans were tight and clung suggestively to his ass and thighs.

“You look good enough to eat! Jeff may forget all about dinner and just have you!” Jensen teased with a huge smile.

“You really think so?” Jay asked as he looked at himself in his mirror.

“Oh, yeah! You are gonna make him hard just looking at you in that outfit!”

“Thanks, Jensen. I hope you're right.” Jay said as he pulled on his boots and gathered his overnight bag. “Have fun with Dean tonight! I'll see ya soon!”

“Enjoy your sexy photographer! If you take some erotic photos, I want to see them!” Jensen called out to his friend. He could hear Jay's delighted laughter as he went out of view down the stairs. The blond smiled after him for a moment before he rushed downstairs to meet Dean.

 

Look for the update soon

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Jensen a sexy shooting lesson and Jay enjoys a hot date with Jeff.

  
Chapter 9

Dean looked up when the back door opened and Jensen walked outside. He grinned at the young man as he approached him. “Are you ready for me, Sunshine?” He asked with a suggestive smile.

“I'm always ready for you, Stud.” Jensen teased back as they started walking to the target range.

“I use a Desert Eagle on the job, but that gun is too large and high caliber to start out with. I've got a nice Glock set up for you to try. It's lighter weight, very reliable and gets the job done.” Dean explained as they reached the target range and he handed Jensen the Glock. “See how this feels in your hand and show me what you know about using it.”

The young man took the gun from Dean. He ejected the clip that held 11 rounds then smacked it back into place. He made sure to have the gun pointed away from Dean and at the target before he flipped off the safety. He extended his right arm and aimed at one of the targets Dean had attached to a large oak tree. “Do you want me to take a shot?” Jensen asked.

“Not just yet. Stand behind that line on the ground and put on your ear protection. I'm gonna spot you this first time, then you'll be on your own.” Dean walked up close behind Jensen, put his arms around the slim blond and his hands over the younger man's. “Let's get your arms in the proper position. Keep your shoulders and elbows loose to absorb the recoil when you fire. Lock onto the target and take a deep breath in when you release it, fire.”

Jensen looked down the gun sight and aimed for the head of the target. He tried not to let Dean's touch distract him. He took a deep breath and released it slowly as he pulled the trigger. The Glock's recoil pressed him back against Dean's hard body. They both looked at the target and Jensen hooted when he saw he'd hit the neck almost dead center.

“You're a natural, Sunshine! Let me show you the pattern I go for when I target practice. I'm gonna do six shots this time.” Dean declared as he stepped away from the blond and picked up his Desert Eagle 52 caliber hand canon. The agent stepped up to the line. In a fluid motion he raised both arms and fired six bullets. Jensen watched as five holes tore through the heart of the target and one punctured the center of the forehead.

“Damn Dean! That was awesome!” Jensen exclaimed as he stared at the older agent with wide eyes.

“It's my job kid. It's either me or the other guy when it comes down to a gun fight or a fist fight. Being awesome is how I survive. Now, try again. On your own this time.” Dean stepped back so he could observe Jensen's technique and look at the boy's amazing ass.

Jensen held the gun with the proper two handed grip and focused on the head of the target. He relaxed his arms and shoulders as Dean had instructed him to do. He took a deep breath and released it as he fired. The bullet punched through the cheekbone of the target right below the eye. Jensen hooted again as he turned and smiled at Dean. He was really pleased that he seemed to have a knack for this type of thing.

“You look hot with a gun in your hand.” Dean stepped forward, ran his fingertips down Jensen's arm and wrapped his fingers over the blond's hand and the gun. With his free hand, he cupped the back of the boy's head and pulled him in for a hot kiss. He probed deep into Jensen's mouth to taste him and captured the blond's tongue. He didn't stop until he had to pull away for air. They spent about an hour practicing on the range before they gathered up the guns and ammo and went back to the house to enjoy a dip in the pool.

**

Jeff had hired a maid service to come in and give his condo a thorough cleaning. He had even tidied up his art room in honor of Jay coming over. It had been a while since Jeff had felt such a strong attraction to anyone and he wanted to impress the younger man. He was wearing black jeans and a white oxford shirt that showed of his tan and dark hair. He'd pushed the sleeves up so that his powerful forearms were exposed. The steaks, potatoes and corn on the cob were close to being ready. He hoped Jay would be on time. Just then, the doorbell rang and Jeff smiled as he went to answer it.

Jay stood on the doorstep and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn't believe how nervous and excited he was to see Jeff again. When the door opened, Jay felt his breath catch a little as Jeff greeted him with a sexy smile.

“Hello Gorgeous! You're right on time. Come on in.” Jeff swung the door open wide and stepped back so Jay could come inside. “Dinner is just about ready to be served. I hope you like steak and potatoes.”

“Oh man, that sounds awesome! Is there anything I can do to help?”

“The table is all set. I just need to get everything off the grill to serve. Just follow me and we'll be sitting down to eat in a couple minutes.”

“Maybe after dinner, I can check out some of your photographic equipment. I'll bet it's impressive.” The younger man suggested with a dimpled grin.

“I've been told my equipment is very impressive. I'd love to show it to you later.” Jeff replied with a sexy smile.

Jay was impressed with how thick, tender and juicy the steaks were. The baked potatoes and corn were perfectly cooked and seasoned. The topper was the amazing cabernet sauvignon that Jeff served with the food. The young man couldn't help but make a few happy noises over the amazing meal. Jeff smiled at Jay's obvious enthusiasm for the food. He wondered if that hearty appetite was reflected in his sensual side too. The young agent was really enjoying the meal and the company. He couldn't stop grinning as he finished eating and helped Jeff to clear the table.   
  


“Have you ever drank absinthe, Jay?” Jeff asked when they had put everything away.

“No. I've heard it's Johnny Depp's fave drink, but I haven't tried it. I'm curious about it.” Jay replied.

“Have a seat in the living room and I'll bring everything in.” Jeff said with a grin.

Jay walked into the living room and took a look at the landscape photos adorning the cream colored walls. He loved the ocean views. They made him long for a vacation by the sea. When he heard Jeff's footsteps coming down the hallway, he sat down on the sofa. Jeff came in carrying a tray which he placed on the large glass table in front of the sofa. The young agent watched fascinated as the older man prepared their drinks. First, Jeff poured three fingers of clear looking absinthe into two goblet glasses. Then he placed a straining spoon over the top of each glass. Next, he used tongs to place a sugar cube on top of each spoon. Finally, he lifted a small pitcher of water off the tray.

“Watch this and you'll see why they call absinthe the green fairy.” Jeff said to Jay as he began to slowly drip the water over the sugar cube.

Jay was surprised when he saw the first drops sieve through the cube and hit the clear liquid below. The clear liquid began to grow cloudy and take on a green cast that he swore wasn't there before. As the older man added more drops the cloudiness and green tint increased. Jay's eyes widened as he watched the transformation. When Jeff was done, he handed Jay one of the glass goblets and kept one for himself. The older man held up his glass and made a toast.

“Here's to new friends and new experiences.” Jeff declared in his deep sexy voice as he gave Jay a hot stare.

Jay clinked his glass with Jeff's and gave him a dimpled smile before taking a drink of the absinthe. He was surprised by the strong taste of black licorice that flooded his senses. The potent liquor burned as he swallowed and left him with a tingling sensation on his tongue and gums. “That is intense!” He announced as he stared at the photographer. “Thanks for sharing this with me.”

“I want us to share a lot of experiences together, Jay.” Jeff said in a husky tone that made the younger man feel like whimpering. “Bottoms up!” Jeff said with a wicked grin and drank down the rest of his glass of absinthe.

Jay tipped his goblet glass and did the same. He was a little overwhelmed by the rush, tingle and burn for a moment and gasped to get his breath back. Jeff put their empty glasses back on the tray and moved in closer to the young agent. Jay's lips parted as he stared into Jeff's intense eyes. He felt like he should say something, but he couldn't force any words out. Jeff's dark chocolate gaze dropped to the younger man's parted lips. He took that as an invitation to kiss the man deeply as his hands explored the young agent's muscled torso. Jay completely submitted to the older man letting him take what he wanted and offering more. Jeff smiled into the kiss as he began to push his hands under Jay's shirt to remove it. It didn't take him long to get Jay half naked, hard and panting for more.

  
“So are you coming and staying or coming and going?” Jeff asked.

“I've got an overnight bag in my car.” Jay forced out trying to get his breathing under control.

“You've got two minutes to grab it and get your hot ass back in here.” Jeff growled as he moved back so the younger man could get up.

Jay looked down at his raging hard on, but thought fuck it, I'm getting my bag! He practically ran out, retrieved his stuff and ran back in. Jeff was waiting for him in the hallway.

“Follow me.” Jeff commanded and walked down the hall to his bedroom knowing the younger man would follow him.

Jay stopped in the doorway for a moment staring at Jeff who held out his hand to him. The young agent took a deep breath and went to him. When Jay was in reach, Jeff pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. The younger man was overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss and the possessiveness of the older man's touch. Soon both men were nude and straining against each other. Jeff pushed Jay down firmly on the bed and crawled over the top of him.

“I've wanted you like this, hard and nude under me, since the moment I saw you at the mall.” Jeff declared as his eyes held Jay's in a sensual stare.

“Want you too.” Jay panted breathlessly.

Jeff blazed a hot trail of bites and licks down Jay's torso that earned moans from the younger man. The older man paused long enough to get lube out of the bed side table before climbing down between the younger man's long legs. Jay pulled his knees up and tilted his hips to give the photographer better access to his ass. Jeff opened the lube and got some on his fingers to prep Jay. He didn't waste any time pressing his slick finger inside the younger man. He took Jay's thick cock between his lips to distract him as he opened him up to fuck him. The young man was soon moving his hips and moaning under the attention he was getting. Jeff liked that he was responsive and submissive, two of his fave attributes in a lover. It didn't take him long to have Jay writhing on the bed begging for more. Jeff smiled around the younger man's thick rod as he took him deep one last time before pulling off him and removing his fingers.

Jeff guided his throbbing red swollen prick to Jay's loosened opening and began to press steadily until he breached it and the head of his cock disappeared into the heat within.

“Christ, you're tight!” Jeff gasped as he thrust deeper.

Jay bit down hard on his lower lip at the pain of the intrusion. He didn't ask the older man to stop cause he knew the pain wouldn't last. He tried to breath through it as Jeff pushed further inside him. Jay's fingers dug into the bed covers as his body tried to adjust to the thick cock invading his body. Jeff leaned down and distracted the younger man by nipping at his neck as he continued to press steadily inside. The distraction worked and soon Jay was feeling the tingle of pleasure that started at his core and radiated out through his body. When this happened, Jeff bit down on his neck one last time. He wanted to leave a mark on the younger man. Jay shuddered underneath him at the sharp pain then began to meet each thrust vigorously. Jeff got into a rhythm that had both of them moaning and panting in pleasure. The sound of skin on skin was loud in the room as their bodies become slick with sweat from the hard core fucking. Jeff wasn't holding back any longer. He was jackhammering his hips and driving his cock into the younger man without mercy. Jay was keening under him and taking every inch.

“Fuck, yeah! Jeff, pound me!” Jay practically screamed.

Jeff put his hands on the back side of Jay's thighs and pressed the younger man's knees back against his shoulders. He was in the perfect postion to nail Jay's hot spot and he rammed his thick cock deep inside him over and over again. After a few moments of this Jay was thrashing his head back and forth, digging his fingers into the the covers and yelling out that he was going to come.

Jay's whole body convulsed around Jeff's shaft as his orgasm ripped through him and he shot out thick jets of come onto his and Jeff's chest and stomach. The sight and feel of the younger man's climax pushed Jeff into coming too. He pumped his thick load deep inside the younger man as he continued to slam his hips and shuddered against him. When Jeff had finished spurting out his release, he finally pulled away and laid down beside Jay. Both men were breathing heavily and lost to the sensations and aftershocks of their orgasms.

“You are fucking incredible!” Jeff husked when he could speak.

“You too.” Jay said in a dreamy voice as he snuggled up against the older man's chest and enjoyed being close to him. Jay hoped this wouldn't just be a one time thing with Jeff. He wanted to spend many more nights with the handsome photographer.

 

  
Look for the update soon

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Jensen have a serious talk about the future and Dean reveals a bit of his past. Jay and Jeff enjoy the morning after their hot night together.

Chapter 10

Dean watched every move as Jensen removed his clothes and laid them on a chaise lounge by the pool. He loved looking at the blond's slim smooth body. After Jensen dived into the clear blue water, Dean quickly removed his own clothes and joined him. Jensen had been watching Dean and smiled at the older man when he surfaced in the pool.

I enjoyed the shooting lesson today, Dean. I'd like to practice more so I can go for a bigger gun like yours.”

“You can handle my big gun anytime you like, Sunshine.” Dean remarked with a wicked smirk “I was impressed with your performance today. You've got some skills. Is your shoulder sore? Sometimes the recoil of the gun can cause that until you're used to it.” Dean was swimming around the blond in lazy circles almost like a shark scenting it's prey. He was enjoying how Jensen looked sexy wet in the sparkling pool water.

“It's a little sore, but I can handle it.” Jensen answered.

Dean swam up behind the younger man and began to massage his shoulder gently. He leaned down and kissed the boy's neck, then nipped at his ear lobe. He felt like the blond had cast a spell over him making him break all his rules. He kissed and massaged the boy's neck and shoulders until he felt him relax under his attentions.

Jensen was smiling as Dean massaged him and kissed him. He really liked this tender side to the agent. He suspected that not too many people got to see Dean like this and that make him feel special. Jensen sighed happily as he let himself relax under the agent's skilled hands and lips.

When Dean finished the massage, he kissed Jensen's neck again and suggested they swim a few laps in the pool. Jensen found his competitive nature coming out and raced the agent across the length of the pool. Dean won, but not by much. They both tread water and Dean turned serious.

“Jensen, there are some things we need to discuss. Let's get dried off and dressed. Then, we'll talk.”

Jensen felt his heart drop at Dean's words and his mouth went dry. The blond chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he got dried off. His mind was in a whirl and his stomach felt queasy. When he was dry and dressed, he sat on a chaise lounge and faced the agent.

“My contact at the organization told me there was a raid on your home. A rival organization was still looking for the flash drive. Your parents weren't home at the time so they weren't harmed. My employers decided to contact the local authorities and have your folks taken into protective custody. They asked about you and were told you are in protective custody too.” Dean wanted to tell Jensen not to worry that everything would be fine, but he knew that wasn't true. The agent had never felt so compelled to protect someone before.

“I'm glad they're safe. Even though they wouldn't accept me if they knew I was gay. They are still my parents and I care about them.” Jensen searched Dean's face. He had a feeling there was more on the agent's mind. “Is there something else you wanted to tell me?”

There were things that Dean wanted to tell the boy, but he couldn't seem to form the words. The agent wasn't the type to discuss his feeling so he held back and stuck to the situation at hand.

“I'd like to do more training with you, Jensen. I want you to be able to defend yourself if something happens. I want to keep you alive and be a part of your life. You've got a lot of potential and could be an amazing agent. It's your decision though. I won't force you into this life.” Dean was giving the blond one of his intense stares.

“I need some time to think about this, Dean. Jay got me set up online so I can graduate from high school. I'd like to concentrate on that first.” Jensen took a deep breath and tried to find the courage to continue. “I'm also worried that you're gonna get tired of me, Dean. I mean, once the newness wears off. I'm afraid you'll just toss me aside and be on to the next guy.”

“Jensen, I don't know how you did it but you got around all the walls I had built to protect myself. In my line of work, you can't let people get close to you. You make me break all my rules. I don't know how this is gonna work out. I've never been a relationship type of guy, but for you I'm willing to try.” Dean said as he held the blond's gaze.

Jensen felt like his heart would surge out of his chest, it was beating so hard and fast. He threw himself in Dean's arms and kissed him hard. He could scarcely believe that the agent had feelings for him too. When Jensen finally broke the kiss, he was gasping for air. “Tell me about yourself, Dean. You know a lot about me, but I know practically nothing about you.”

Dean was silent for a moment. This was a barrier he had never let anyone cross. He had never told a living soul the truth about his past. He wasn't sure he could do that even for Jensen. He decided to stall for a moment. “How about we go in the house and get some drinks and bake a pizza. I'm feeling a bit peckish. We can talk more after we've filled up.” Dean gave Jensen his most charming smile.

“Actually, that sounds good.” Jensen said as they started walking back to the entrance of the house.

Dean drank Scotch and Jensen drank Pibb as they waited for the meat lovers pizza to cook. They chatted a little about _The Walking Dead_ graphic novels and how they differed from the series. Dean offered to play _Overkill_ with Jensen later. They both loved the zombie clown level of that game. They enjoyed the pizza, then headed into the entertainment room to talk. 

Dean put on a collection of hard rocking hits of the 70's turned down low and settled onto the couch beside Jensen. The blond was sitting on the sofa with one leg tucked under him facing the handsome agent.

“I guess I was always trouble as a kid. I was forever pushing the boundaries with my parents. I was pretty close to my mom, but my dad and I butted heads at every opportunity. I think maybe we were both too stubborn and bull headed to give an inch. When I was fifteen, I stayed out all night cause I wanted to see what my parents would do. My mom was wrecked when I got home. I felt bad about that. Dad was in a rage and pretty soon we were screaming in each others faces. I totally lost control of myself and told him I was gay. That was it, he told me to get the fuck out and he meant it. I spent a few years on the streets until I went into the marines. They trained me to become the perfect killing machine and I went into black ops. I had so much anger that it drove me relentlessly from one assignment to the next. When my tour of duty ended, I came back and was offered this job. The pay is excellent but the risks are high.” Dean stopped there. He was lost in thoughts of Cas for a moment. He had never told his old partner about his past. He'd never let him in. Dean felt bad about that.

Jensen moved and hugged Dean. At first the dark blond was rigid in his arms, then he hugged him back. “Thank you.” The boy whispered into the older man's ear. He had the feeling that revealing a little of his past had hurt Dean. Jensen released the agent and smiled up at him. “I want to stay here with you and Jay” The blond declared.

“I'm glad to hear that. Should we expect Jay back tonight?” Dean asked with a raised brow.

“He packed an overnight bag. I'd say we won't see him until tomorrow.”

“I hope Jay is being smart about this and not letting himself get emotionally attached to the guy.”

“Why shouldn't he get emotional? Jay is lonely. He would be so happy if things worked out with Jeff.” Jensen stated.

“Jensen, with our line of work, relationships are almost impossible. It's different for you and I cause you know what I do. Jay can't tell this guy what he does. He will also be putting the guy at risk by becoming involved with him. There's also the fact that Jay would have to lie about everything and eventually the guy would catch on and that would get complicated. I'm not saying he shouldn't get laid. I'm just saying he shouldn't get involved.” Dean said firmly.

“Jay is my friend, Dean. I want him to be happy. I think Jeff would make him feel good about himself. I don't think it's fair to deny him that.” Jensen declared with conviction.

“I won't intervene unless I have to. I'll just see how this goes for Jay. Okay?” Dean said as he pulled the blond back into his arms. He seemed to have difficulty saying no to Jensen.

“Thanks, Dean.” Jensen whispered against the agent's neck and kissed him there. “Maybe we should go out on a date. I've never done that.”

“I've never done that either. What would we do?” Dean asked as he let his hands roam over the younger man.

“I guess we'd go out to eat or see a movie or something.” Jensen replied and nibbled on Dean's neck.

“Could the or something be you giving me a blow job in my Impala?” Dean asked.

“I think I could manage that.” Jensen replied with a chuckle.

“How about, for tonight, we skip the going out part and get to the blow job in my car.” The agent suggested as he slipped his hands down the back of Jensen's pants and cupped his ass.

“Only if you carry me out to the car and open the door for me.” Jensen said as he bit down on Dean's ear lobe.

“Done and done.” The agent declared and stood up to carry the blond outside.

#&#

Jay woke up feeling a bit disoriented the next morning. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom, then remembered that he was at Jeff's place. He smiled as he thought about the amazing night he'd spend with the hot photographer. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on the jeans and t-shirt he'd brought with him. He smoothed his still damp hair, then headed down to the kitchen to find the older man.

Jeff was humming as he finished the pancakes and scrambled eggs. He had heard the shower running and knew Jay would join him soon. He had just served up the pancakes and eggs when Jay walked into the kitchen. Jeff smiled feeling genuinely happy to have the younger man here with him.

“Hey Sexy! I hope you're hungry!” Jeff said and leaned in to kiss the dark haired man.

“Oh! I love pancakes! Thanks for making breakfast.” Jay said with a huge dimpled grin as he sat down at the table.

“Would you like some coffee or orange juice?” Jeff asked.

“Coffee would be great! You think of everything!”

Jeff got the coffee, then settled down at the table to eat. Jay attacked the stack of pancakes on his plate with vigor and Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. He liked that the younger man was enjoying the meal he'd made.

“Jeff, these are awesome pancakes! You're a great cook!” Jay said sincerely.

“I've lived on my own for a while. I thought it would be beneficial to take some cooking lessons and they did seem to help. I'm glad you like the pancakes.”

After breakfast, Jay helped Jeff clean up, then told the other man he needed to make a phone call. He excused himself and called Jensen. He got the blond's voice mail and left a message. “Hey Jensen! I hope Dean isn't freaking out that I was gone overnight. I'm having a sensational time with Jeff! He is awesome! I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Call and let me know if anything is going on. I'll see you soon!” Jay hung up the phone and headed back to Jeff. “We should go out to a dance club some night! I haven't been dirty dancing with anyone since college!”

“I could definitely be persuaded to dirty dance with you. Which club were you thinking of?” Jeff asked in his deep husky voice.

“I've always wanted to check out Bronze. I'd love to see what it's like.” Jay said excitedly as he walked with Jeff into the living room.

“I've driven by there but never stopped in. We should do that. Were you thinking some time this week?” Jeff asked.

“I'll have to check my work schedule but I'd love to go this week. Now, how about you show me some more of your erotic pictures.” Jay said with a naughty grin.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Jeff replied with a husky chuckle and led him to his work room.

An hour later Jay was asking Jeff how open he was about his sexuality when his phone rang. He saw it was Jensen so he picked up. “Hi Jensen. Are you holding down the fort?”

Jensen was stretching in bed and sounded sleepy when he answered. “Everything is fine. Yesterday, Dean took me to the shooting range and gave me some lessons. I actually did pretty good for my first time out. He told me later that my parents were in protective custody. It looks like I won't be going anywhere for awhile. Dean and I talked a little about our relationship yesterday. He says he cares about me but he's still holding back. I told him we should go out, but he said he's never done the date thing before.”

“If you can get Dean to go on a date, I'll buy you a new PS3 game! It sounds like everything is under control there for the moment. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer. If you need anything, call me.” Jay said with a smile.

“I'll be fine. Go snuggle up with your sexy man!” Jensen said and they ended the call.

Jay gave Jeff his happy dimpled grin as he put his phone away. “Now. Where were we?”

Look for the Update Soon

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals more about his past to Jensen and has a disturbing vision about their future. Dean and Jensen also indulge in erotically charged Impala sex.

  
Chapter 11

While Jensen was sleeping in, Dean decided to jog around the grounds to clear his head. He stopped by the grave to talk to Cas. “I think I'm really losing it. I told Jensen a little about my past. I just don't do that. I don't know what it is about him. I shouldn't try to keep him here for my own selfish reasons. He is in danger, but this life isn't for someone his age. It's just not right to push him into it. I don't know, Cas. I used to be so sure about everything. Now I'm second guessing myself. This is why you never get involved. It fucks up your head. I'm going to tell him about you. I think he deserves to know why I'm so reluctant to get into this relationship. Christ, I'm really losing it. I'm sure you're laughing. You smug bastard! I always liked that about you.” Dean couldn't help but grin before he turned away and headed to the house.

Jensen had finally dragged himself out of bed, showered and prepared to face the day. He went downstairs to the kitchen and began to rummage in the fridge for some lunch. Just then, Dean came in and the door slammed behind them. Jensen was startled by the sound and started to straighten up. The back of his head slammed into the fridge forcefully and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled as he ran to the boy's side. He gently touched the back of Jensen's head and felt a lump forming there.

The younger man stirred and groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Dean trying to focus on the older man. He frowned a little at the pain in his head and moaned softly. “What happened?”

“You hit your head. You've got a nasty lump. Let's get you to the table so you can sit down.” Dean helped Jensen over to the table and the boy sat down gratefully. “I'll get you an icepack to keep down the swelling.” The agent got an ice pack out of the first aid kit and activated it before handing it to the boy.

Jensen winced as he placed the ice pack against the lump on the back of his head. He was glad when the icy coldness numbed the pain. “Thanks, Dean. That feels better.”

Dean leaned in and kissed the blond on the forehead. “I'm glad to hear it, Sunshine. How about I make us some club sandwiches for lunch. You'll feel better after you eat.” Dean said reassuringly and patted the boy's shoulder.

Jensen smiled up at the agent. “I am really hungry. A club sandwich sounds good.”

“It must not be too serious if you've still got your appetite.” Dean remarked as he got out the fixings for the sandwiches. It only took him a few moments to put them together and sit down to eat with the boy.

“It takes a lot more than a little knock on the noggin to take away my appetite.” Jensen said with a smile. He leaned towards Dean and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thanks for making my lunch. I'm sorry I got hurt again. First my finger and now my head. I'm a mess.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Sunshine. Both injuries were accidental. I hate to see you in pain though.” Dean said honestly as he looked at the younger man with genuine concern.

“I'll try to be more careful.” Jensen said then dug into his sandwich.

“How about we have a special dinner tonight. I'll cook. We'll get dressed up a little. Hell, I might even go hog wild and light a candle or two. What do ya say, Sunshine? Dinner at six?” Dean asked with a charming smile.

“It'll be like a date night at home. I like it. I'll meet you here at six.” Jensen said with huge grin. He was happy that Dean was going to do something special for him.

After they cleaned up, Dean went back to work and Jensen played some video games and did some school work on line. Around 5:00, Dean went upstairs, showered and put on a black button down shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment as some old memories flowed over him. He shook off the bad feeling that thinking of the past always gave him. Seeing Jensen crumpled on the floor unconscious had shook him up more than he wanted to admit. He remembered what it had been like watching Cas die and not being able to do anything to save him. He remembered how that hopeless feeling had turned into rage. Dean had let the rage take him over. He hunted down and killed the men who had murdered Cas. He knew if someone killed Jensen that he would be lost to the darkness that was always just below the surface ready to take over. He pushed those thoughts to the far reaches of his troubled mind, then went down to start dinner.

Jensen put on a dark green button down shirt and black jeans for his dinner date with Dean. He felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. He was really looking forward to their evening together. He walked through the door of the kitchen at five til six unable to wait any longer. The blond smiled happily when he saw the table was set and two candles were adorning the center of the table. Dean really was making an effort for him. He walked up behind the agent and put his arms around him. “That smells amazing and the table looks awesome. Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Jensen said teasingly as he kissed the side of Dean's neck.

“I have seen romantic dinners in movies. I just tried to recreate that for us. I hope you like Chicken Fettucine Alfredo and garlic bread sticks cause I made a lot!” Dean said with a lopsided grin enjoying the feel of Jensen pressed up close to him.

“I love Italian food and I'm hungry again so I'm glad you made plenty!” Jensen nipped Dean's earlobe before stepping back to give him room.

“Why don't you have a seat. I'm ready to serve dinner.” Dean said with a smile.

Jensen got settled and Dean put the food on the table. They chatted as they ate about movies, games and music trying to keep the conversation light as they enjoyed the meal together. After they ate, Jensen helped Dean clean up and the agent invited him to go for a walk.

The night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly in the inky blackness. The conversation turned more serious as they made their way around the grounds.

“Jensen, I know I'm not easy to get to know. I've got a lot of issues because of my past. I am trying, but you're gonna have to be patient. I want to show you something Jensen, another part of my past.” Dean said in his deep voice as he led the way.

“I want to know more about you. You're worth the wait, Dean.” Jensen said as he followed the agent.

When they reached the gravestone, Dean took Jensen's hand and held it gently with his thumb stroking the blond's palm. “Cas was my partner and my lover. He died on a mission. I couldn't save him. I brought his body all the way back here and buried him. I told the organization that I didn't want another partner, but after awhile they sent Jay to me. I haven't been very kind or encouraging to him. I wanted to keep him distant. Since you've been here, everything is changing. I'm changing.” Dean trailed off as he stared down at the gravestone.

“I'm so sorry, Dean. You really have been through a lot.” Jensen said and hugged the older man tight.

More than you will ever know. Dean thought as he held onto the boy and leaned down to kiss him. Jensen returned the kiss and pressed against Dean. He was totally in love with the older man and hoped that someday Dean would feel the same about him.

Dean broke the kiss and held the blond for a moment. He felt eyes on him and looked off in the distance. For just a moment he clearly saw Cas looking at him with a troubled expression on his face. Dean looked down at the top of Jensen's head. He had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen to the boy. When he looked back up, Cas was gone. The agent scanned the area but saw nothing but the trees and foliage on the grounds. Dean thought christ I am truly losing it.

Jensen felt the older man's body go rigid in his arms and looked up at the agent. “Dean, are you okay?” He asked concerned.

Dean looked down into the boys glowing green eyes and gave him a smile. “I'm good. How about we continue our walk and visit my Impala.”

“I'm beginning to think you have an unnatural attraction to that car.” Jensen teased as they moved toward the four car garage.

“Don't worry, Sunshine. I have room in my heart for both of you.” Dean said with a lopsided grin. He was shaking off the bad feeling he'd gotten earlier.

Dean keyed in the security code and they went into the garage. They stood at the hood of the Impala and the agent pulled the blond into his arms for a hot kiss. When he had the boy hard and moaning in his arms, Dean pulled back and smiled down at him.

“Dean, please. I'm so hard. Fuck.” Jensen rasped as he took off his shirt and reached out to the agent.   
  
“I aim to please and misbehave, Sunshine. You're gonna enjoy this.” Dean declared with a wicked smirk.

The older man unbuttoned and unzipped the blond's jeans. He pushed the jeans down to the boy's knees and smiled cause Jensen wasn't wearing underwear. He liked sexy surprises like that. Dean pushed the blond back until he was laying on the hood of the Impala. He dipped his head and licked a broad stripe up the inside of the boy's taut thigh. Jensen's prick twitched and drops of precum landed on his flat stomach. He couldn't believe Dean was going to suck him off on top of his beloved car. Dean moved his attention to Jensen's prominent hip bones licking, nipping and kissing each one in turn. The agent breathed across the sensitive leaking tip of the blond's cock. He smiled when Jensen shuddered slightly. He loved how responsive the boy was to his touch. Dean moved his mouth over the boy's cock and began to suck him deep into his mouth while laving his shaft with his nimble tongue.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Jensen moaned out and grabbed onto Dean's bobbing head. He wanted more contact with the sexy secret agent. Dean used all his tricks on the blond cause he wanted to make him come hard. The agent loved the sounds of pleasure that the boy made and the way he tasted on his tongue and felt under his hands. He also loved to look at Jensen's beautiful face as he lost control and started to come deep inside his mouth. Dean didn't pull off. He swallowed down the thick cream and licked the boy's softening cock clean when he had gone limp on the hood of the Impala.

“I love this car.” Jensen said in a dreamy voice as he gave Dean a goofy grin.

“Just the car, Sunshine?” Dean asked, but kissed the blond before he could respond to the question. When he had the blond moaning under him, Dean pulled back and lifted Jensen to a standing position. The older man got the boy's shoes and jeans off in seconds. He spun the younger man around and said in a commanding voice. “Bend over the hood and spread em, Blondie.”

Jensen liked it when Dean went dom on him. He immediately got in postion. Dean got the lube out of his pocket that he'd put there just for this reason. The agent quickly shucked off his clothes. He was rock hard looking at Jensen's slim body bent over his car holding his ass cheeks open for him. Fuck, the kid was sexy! Dean went down on his knees behind the boy and began to tease at his opening with his tongue. Soon his tongue had invaded the boy's tight hole and he was licking deep inside the blond. It wasn't long before he added two slick fingers and really went to town. Jensen was writhing and pressing back against him wantonly as the agent opened him up. Finally, the boy couldn't take it anymore.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean!” Jensen cried out in a lust deepened voice.

“Whatever you desire, Sunshine.” Dean said as he got to his feet.

Jensen held himself open so Dean could guide his cock to his puckered hole. He tried to relax as he felt the huge mushroom shaped head press against it. Dean put on a liberal amount of lube cause the boy was damn tight. He forced his way past the ring of muscle and into the incredible heat of the boy's ass. Jensen gasped and grabbed onto the hood of the Impala to brace himself. Dean gave him a moment to adjust to the invasion of his thick rod. He kissed the back of the blond's neck and nipped playfully at his earlobe. When he felt the boy relax, he began to pump his hips and go deeper. The pain began to fade and the pleasure of having Dean deep inside him took over. Jensen began to push back against the agent loving the feel of the thick cock moving inside him. Dean would speed up and take the blond to the brink, then back off and slow down. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat now and the sound of skin on skin was loud in the garage. Both men were deep in the zone and nothing else in the world existed beside their bodies and the pleasure they were giving and receiving. Finally, Dean was pushed beyond the point of no return. He jackhammered his hips as he nailed the boy to the Impala with is thick throbbing cock.

“Holy fuck, Dean!” Jensen cried out as his body tightened and he came shooting thick jets of come out onto the garage floor.

When the blond's body gripped him like a living vice, Dean let go and pumped his load into the hot depths of the boy's ass. His hips shuddered hard as the mind blowing orgasm seemed to go on and on. When the shock waves had passed, he leaned over the boys back bracing himself against the hood of the Impala. He bent down and Jensen turned his face so they could share a sloppy wet kiss. After a moment, Dean pulled away from the boy and helped him stand up straight.

“I think it's time for another shower.” Dean said as he looked down at their sweaty bodies.

“I don't think I can walk.” Jensen said in a breathless voice.

“Then, I'll just have to carry you.” Dean said and swept the blond up in his arms.

 

Look for the Update Soon

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Jensen, Jay and Jeff enjoy some delicious sensual food play on date night.

Chapter 12

Dean and Jensen were sleeping after their sexathon on the Impala and in the shower. The agent's cell phone rang drawing him back to reality. He grabbed it fast so Jensen wouldn't be woken up. The older man slipped out of bed and into the hallway to talk to the other agent on line. Dean ended up heading down to the work lab to look at a message that his colleague had sent him.

Jay walked in the door and was surprised at how silent the house was. It was only a little after 9:00. He had expected Dean and Jensen to be watching a film or playing a video game, but they weren't around. He gave up looking for them and went upstairs to put away his things.

Jensen woke up and reached for Dean, but the agent wasn't there. The blond frowned as he looked around the room wondering where Dean had gone. He heard some noise from down the hall and smiled knowing that Jay was home. He got up, pulled on some pajama pants and went down the hall to see his friend. He walked up to Jay's bedroom door and looked in to see the tall man unpacking. “Jay! I wasn't sure if you'd be back tonight or not. Tell me how it went with Jeff.”

“Hey, Jensen! I didn't think Dean would appreciate me being gone for two nights without clearing it with him first so here I am! I didn't want to leave Jeff cause he is amazing! He's handsome, sexy, awesome in bed and he can cook! I'm already falling for him. Did you and Dean enjoy your alone time?” Jay replied with a happy dimpled grin.

“I knew he'd be hot in bed! He has those smoldering looks. Lucky for you that he's a great cook cause I know how much you like to eat! Dean told me a little about his past and his old partner, Cas. He showed me the grave in the back garden. I feel like I understand him a little better now. I don't think it's gonna be easy to have a relationship with him. At least, he's trying.” Jensen said and gave Jay a small hopeful smile.

“I was here for six months before Dean told me about Cas. You must really be important to him. I haven't heard much about his past at all. I think it's great that he's opening up to you. I believe he really cares about you, Jensen.” Jay said with conviction.

“Thanks for saying that, Jay.” Jensen hugged the taller man tightly feeling very close to him. They hugged for a moment, then Jensen pulled back to smile up at his friend.

“Jeff and I set up a date for day after tomorrow. We'd like for you and Dean to join us. It's a fondue place. I think it would be amazing for all of us to spend some time together. I'm gonna ask Dean if I can spend a couple of days with Jeff at the lake cabin. We could go there after our dinner.” Jared said excitedly.

“Let's find Dean and ask him!” Jensen said feeling all jazzed up from his friend's excitement.

The young men practically ran down the stairs to where Dean was working. They rushed over to the older man who was studying the data he had received and decrypted. “Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be ambushed.” Dean said with a smile as he looked at the two gorgeous guys standing beside him.

“Jay wants us to go on a double date with him and Jeff to a fondue restaurant. I really want to go, Dean. It would be the day after tomorrow. Can we?” Jensen said all in a rush as he gave the older man a winning smile.

“I'd like for you to meet Jeff. I think it would do us all a world of good to get out of here for a little while and have some fun.” Jay threw in with a dimpled smile.

#*#

Jensen took time getting ready for his night out with Dean, Jay and Jeff. He chose a pair of black trousers paired with a forest green sweater that deepened the green of his eyes. He added a splash of Drakkar Noir cologne and took one last look in the mirror before heading over to see if Dean was ready. “Dean?” Jensen called as he walked in the agent's bedroom.

“Hey, Sunshine! I was trying to decide what to wear tonight. Come on in here.” Dean called from his walk in closet.

Jensen joined him and Dean looked over at him with a welcoming grin. “You look good enough to eat.” He observed flashing the blond a wicked grin.

“Save that appetite for the restaurant, Stud.” Jensen said and playfully smacked Dean's hard ass.

Lightning fast Dean turned, grabbed the blond's wrists and pinned them behind his back. His eyes glittered dangerously as he looked down at the beautiful boy. “Do you want to be spanked, Blondie? Cause, I would enjoy that.” Dean said and kissed Jensen hard as he held the boy tight against him. Dean liked to shake things up a little and he wanted to remind the boy who was in control here. He continued the kiss until Jensen was straining against him and moaning for more. Dean bit down on the blond's full bottom lip, then pulled away. “We'll have to finish this conversation later. We've got to get going.” Dean said with a smirk and grabbed a French blue silk shirt and dark dress pants.

Jensen stood stunned for a moment and unable to speak. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Whatever it was had left him rock hard and aching for Dean. He watched in silent disbelief as the older man casually got dressed as if nothing had happened.

“Come on, Sunshine. Jay is waiting.” Dean said with a smirk as he took the blond's hand and led him to the stairs.

Jay was standing at the foot of the stairs wearing a deep red sweater and khaki pants. “Damn, you two look amazing! I hope Jeff will be able to tear his eyes away from you and look at me.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Jay. You look really hot in red! Jeff is not gonna be able to take his eyes off you.” Jensen declared and hugged his friend.

“You are looking mighty fine, Jay. Jeff is gonna be happy to see you.” Dean added and patted the younger agent's shoulder as he started towards the door. “Let's rock and roll gentleman.”

Jay and Jensen exchanged a smile and followed the older man out to the garage and into the Impala. Jay texted Jeff to let him know they were heading his way, then they all settled in for the hour long drive ahead. The group was silent for awhile as they thought about the night to come. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

“I thought we'd use the business consultant cover story, if Jeff asks. I brought a fake business card that I can give him with Winchester Consulting Services printed on it and my cell phone number. It will add a little credibility to the story. What do you think, Jay?” Dean asked.

“I wish I didn't have to lie to him, but I understand that it is necessary. The consultant story is fine.” Jay said and looked out the window frowning.

“What about me?” Jensen asked. “I'm too young to be a business consultant. Jeff would never buy that.”

“That's easy, Blondie. You're my Boy Toy. I know he'll buy that!” Dean said with a wicked smirk as he looked over at the gorgeous young man beside him.

Jensen hit Dean's arm. “Ass!” He said as he shook his head exasperatedly.

“You are obsessed with my ass, Sunshine.” Dean teased as they drove into town and pulled up to the restaurant.

“There's Jeff!” Jay cut in as he spotted the photographer standing in front of the restaurant.

Dean parked the Impala and they all headed for the entrance. Jay pulled ahead of Dean and Jensen so he'd get to Jeff first. He hugged the older man and Jeff returned the hug and gave the younger man a kiss before letting him go.

“You're right on time. Good to see you again, Jay.” Jeff said then turned to greet Jensen and Dean.

“You remember Jensen from the mall and this is my business partner, Dean Winchester.” Jay introduced the men.

Jeff shook hands with both men and they all said their hellos. A few moments later they were being seated in a large dining room in a quiet corner. “I'm really glad we got the chance to get together like this.” Jeff said after they had all sat down at the table and ordered a bottle of wine to go with their meal.

Jay was looking over the menu. “I think we should do the dinner combo for four with the choice of three meats, sauces and cheeses with three fruits and dips for dessert. They have chocolate, caramel and sweet cream sause to dip the fruit in! That sounds awesome!” The dark haired man said with a huge smile.

Dean leaned over to whisper into Jensen's ear. “I'd like to dip you in chocolate sauce, lick it all off and swallow your sweet cream.”

Jensen's eyes went wide at the erotic thought and his cheeks flushed a little when he saw that Jay and Jeff were both looking at him questioningly. Dean chuckled and took a drink of wine. He enjoyed making the boy feel flustered.

“Jeff, Jay tells me that you are a very talented photographer. He said you had brilliant use of lighting and composition along with smoking hot male models. I'll bet Jay didn't tell you how accomplished he is at playing the piano. He's far too modest to mention it.” Dean said with a smile and he let his right hand rest on Jensen's thigh and squeezed gently.

“I'd love to hear you play, Jay. Do you have a piano?” Jeff said.

“We have a piano at our house. You'll have to come over sometime and I'll play for you.” Jay invited the older man, then took a drink of wine.

The waiter arrived and set out their meats, cheeses and utensils. He left them with a final warning about not touching the hot grill in the table. Dean and Jeff grabbed strips of chicken and beef and began to cook them as Jay and Jensen watched. They all enjoyed the chicken, beef and shrimp with a variety of cheeses and sauces as they continued to drink their wine.

“What kind of business are you in, Dean?” Jeff asked as he looked closely at the dark blond man.

“I'm in the consulting business.” Dean said and handed Jeff one of his fake business cards. “Jay and I end up having to travel a lot, but we do have our home base here. It's nice to have your office conveniently located at home.” Dean replied and took another drink of wine as he finished the last of the meat on his plate.

A bus boy showed up and cleared away the detritus of their meal. The waiter returned with the fruit and dipping sauces. Dean snagged a strawberry, dipped it in his container of chocolate sauce and held it to Jensen's lips. “Eat it, Sunshine.” He said in a low insinuating voice.

Jeff and Jay's attention was once again riveted on the blond and he blushed a little, but he bit the end off the strawberry and licked his lips. He sat back and chewed slowly enjoying the flavor of the chocolate and strawberry.

“Oh, that is awesome!” Jensen declared and smiled at his companions.

Jay grabbed a piece of banana and dipped it in his chocolate sauce. He savored the flavor and smiled. “I love this place!”

Dean fed Jensen the rest of the strawberry and held up his chocolate dipped fingertips to the boy. “Lick it up.” Dean practically purred as he held the boy's eyes with his intense gaze.

Jensen didn't hesitate to lick the chocolate sauce off Dean's fingertips while Jeff and Jay watched from across the table. Dean almost moaned out loud. He loved the feel of the blond's tongue and lips on him. Jeff dipped a strawberry in the sweet cream sauce and this added a bit of the chocolate before holding it to Jay's lips. Jay took the whole strawberry in one bit and made sure to lick the older man's finger tips. Jeff's eyes darkened as he looked longingly at the younger man.

Jensen dipped an apple slice in caramel and held it out to Dean.

“I really shouldn't.” Dean said.

“Just one bite, Dean, for me.” Jensen have the older agent his huge green puppy eyes and the man caved.

“I'll bite, Sunshine.” Dean almost growled as he had a vision of them feeding each other naked in bed.

Jeff and Jay were taking turns feeding each other different combinations of fruit and dipping sauces. Jay was remembering sharing ice cream with Jensen and Dean and his cock started to harden. He hadn't realized before that he was such a fan of food play.

Jensen surprised Dean by putting half the apple slice in his mouth and leaning towards the agent. He was remembering how Dean had bitten his lip after the hot kiss earlier. Dean chuckled and leaned in to take half the caramel coated apple slice. His lips met Jensen's for a moment before he pulled back and ate the fruit. “That's enough for me. How about we grab a quick smoke, Sunshine.” Dean suggested.

“Okay.” Jensen replied. He really didn't want a cigarette at the moment, but he thought Jay and Jeff might like having a moment alone.

“Be back in a flash.” Dean said to Jay and Jeff with a grin, then took off with Jensen towards the exit. 

Jay watched the handsome couple walk away, then turned to Jeff who was finishing off a chocolate dipped piece of banana. “I think that was for our benefit.”

“I think you're right. They are quite a couple. It must be very stimulating to be around them all the time.” Jeff said as he smiled at Jay and squeezed his knee under the table.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jay said thinking of the threesome he'd experienced with Dean and Jensen. “I'm so excited about us going to the cabin! It's secluded, has a fireplace and there's lots of beautiful scenery to photograph.”

“I'm looking forward to it too. I might even persuade you to let me take some erotic photos while we're there.” Jeff said with a smoldering look at his young lover.

"I think you can talk me into just about anything." Jay replied as he smiled happily at the photographer.

Dean leaned back against the Impala and smiled invitingly at Jensen. “Come here, Sunshine.” He opened his arms and Jensen stepped into his embrace. The agent captured the blond's chin in his hand and tilted his face up. “So fucking beautiful.” He husked before claiming the boy's lips in a scorching hot kiss. Jensen seemed to melt in his arms and Dean smiled as he continued to kiss the blond and hold him tight. When they broke the kiss to get some air, Dean looked down at Jensen. “I never went for a young hot rod before. I used to prefer older classic models.” Dean said with a glance at his beloved Impala.

“I know I prefer older classic models with lots of horse power.” Jensen teased as he pressed his body tightly against the dark blond agent.

“Lucky for you, this classic is hung like a horse too!” Dean declared and kissed the blond again.

“When we get home, I'm gonna put on my cowboy boots and ride you like a wild stallion.” Jensen said when Dean broke the kiss.

“I'm gonna hold you to that, Sunshine. Now we'd better go settle the check and say our goodbyes to Jay and Jeff.” Dean said and they headed back into the restaurant.

The group parted ways a few minutes later with Jeff and Jay heading to the lake house and Dean and Jensen returning to the safe house. None of them suspected how short lived their happiness would be.

 

Look for the Update Soon.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is violently taken by a sociopath bent on revenge. Jay is injured and Dean has to call in a couple of heavy hitters from his past to try and get him back.

  
Chapter 13

It was a couple days before Thanksgiving. Jensen and Jay were planning a trip to town to get everything they would need to make a proper Thanksgiving dinner. It had been years since Jay had the chance to really celebrate the holiday and he was all hyped up over the prospect of spending it with Dean, Jensen and Jeff. Jensen's family had never celebrated Thanksgiving the traditional way. His mom and dad had always taken him out for a steak dinner. Jensen was really looking forward to having turkey with all the trimmings.

The blond was in an awesome mood as he dressed for their shopping expedition. He decided the time was right to give Dean the Bad Ass Bear he'd bought for him. He took the bear to the agent's room and propped it against his pillow. Jensen smiled as he thought about how the older man might react to his gift. Then he went downstairs to see if Jay was ready to go shopping. The boy found Jay in the kitchen double checking his grocery list.

“All set to go?” The blond asked with a sunny grin.

“Yeah. I was just taking one final pass to make sure I didn't miss anything. We're good to go.” Jay replied and they headed out to his car.

When they got in the Charger, Jensen told Jay that he had finally given Dean his Bad Ass Bear. They both speculated as to how the older agent would respond to that. Jensen confided in Jay that he had fallen hard for Dean and wanted a serious relationship with him. The young agent wasn't surprised by the admission. He did caution the boy that Dean might need more time before he would commit himself to a relationship. They went on chatting about Thanksgiving and smiling happily as they contuned toward town.

They were about ten miles from town when everything changed dramatically. A flat black, fully armored Hummer pulled onto the county road directly in front of Jay's Charger. The young agent tried to avoid the huge vehicle, but didn't have room to maneuver. The Charger slammed into the military vehicle and the air bags deployed on impact. While Jay was trying to recover from that, his window was busted out and he felt the punch of a bullet enter his chest close to the shoulder.

“Jay!” Jensen screamed and tried to get to his friend. A sharp blow to the head rendered him unconscious and he was lifted out of the mangled wreckage of the vehicle.

Dean came up from the lab and felt the emptiness of the huge house around him. He never used to feel alone here. Jensen and Jay has both become important to him this past month. Dean found he missed their company. He decided to go upstairs and change into some sweat pants to go for a run. The sight of the Bad Ass Bear propped on his pillow stopped him in his tracks for a moment. He wondered when Jensen had bought it. Dean picked up the bear and turned it to see his name embroidered on the leather. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle. He couldn't remember ever having a stuffed animal even as a kid. He gently placed the bear on his bed side table and went to the dresser to change. The insistent ring of his phone stopped him as he grabbed it and released his shirt.

“Dean, we have a situation. I've been hit and Jensen's been taken.” Jay said in a shaky voice when Dean picked up the phone.

The reptile part of Dean's brain took over. “Details.”

“We're about ten miles out of town. A fully armored, military grade Hummer pulled across the road in front of us. There was no time for evasive maneuvers. The airbags deployed upon impact. Jensen and I were both stunned. As I was regaining consciousness, a man all in black with his face covered came up, broke my window and shot me once in the chest. I heard Jensen call my name, then he was quiet. The man by my window was gone. When I reached for Jensen he was gone too. I got out my weapon, but the hummer was already pulling away. They were heading eastbound. I got out of the car, but didn't made it far before blood loss and shock brought me down. I called you as I watched the Hummer until it was out of sight. I didn't see it turn off the main road.” Jay reported trying to remain conscious and coherent for Jensen's sake. He couldn't believe his friend had been taken.

“I'm going to call 911, then I'm going to get back up.” Dean replied shortly and ended the call. He called for an ambulance, then he called a man he could trust to back him up. He explained the situation as quickly and efficiently as possible.

There was a pause at the other end of the line, then Christian Kane's voice demanded. “Why do you want to rescue a target that should have been eliminated the moment you took possession of the flash drive?”

Dean knew Christian. The man wouldn't budge until he got a satisfactory answer. “His name is Jensen and it's personal.”

“You're fucking him.” Christian said with an edge to his voice.

“It's more than that.” Dean added, but didn't elaborate.

“You're serious. You're ready to put your ass on the line for this kid.” Christian stated.

“I'd trade my life for his.” Dean answered honestly. Depending on who had taken Jensen, it might be too late for that.

“I'll be there in a couple of hours. Figure out where they took your boy and we'll bring him back.” Christian pledged as he ended the call and made travel arrangements.

Dean made another call to a helicopter pilot that he had worked with in special ops. He apprised Steve Carlson of the situation and the pilot agreed to pick Dean up in forty five minutes. The agent used the time to study some maps of the area and mark locations where the men might be detaining Jensen. Dean had more than a dozen scoped out by the time he had to go and meet Steve. The pilot landed in an open area behind the safe house and Dean rushed into the helicopter. Steve took the coordinates Dean had printed out for him and headed towards the first one.

Dean operated the device that detected heat signatures. He was hoping one of the deserted farmhouses would be housing some targets for him to focus on. They hit pay-dirt on the fifth farmhouse. There were eight separate heat signatures in the home and three on a perimeter around the home. Dean and Steve headed back to the safe house expecting Christian to arrive soon.

Dean had just gotten settled in the lab when his cell phone rang. He answered the blocked number call feeling sure it was the men who had taken Jensen.

“Hello, Dean. Do you remember me?”

Dean listened to the voice, searched his memory and came up with a name. “Rand.”

“Very good. Now you know who you're dealing with. You know what I want and I have something you want. I think we can come to a mutually agreeable exchange.” Rand said smoothly.

“You're wrong. You don't have anything I want.” Dean said in a completely flat tone.

“I have your boy. It's very simple. I will trade him for the flash drive.” Rand answered still sounding assured.

“You and I both know the boy is already dead.” Dean stated coldly and hung up the phone. He knew it was futile to negotiate terms with Rand. The man was a sociopath bent on revenge. There could be no rational exchange made with him. His heart ached as he imagined what the maniac might have done to Jensen. Dean shook off those thoughts and let the dark part of himself take control. He had to retrieve Jensen and destroy Rand. He wouldn't allow any other thoughts or feelings to distract him from his purpose.

“Christ, Dean. Are you sure he won't torture the kid now?” Steve asked looking worried.

“Rand's already done what he wanted to Jensen. That's why he called me offering the trade. You know the story. His brother was one of the mercs who killed Cas. I killed his brother. Now he wants to kill me. End of story. As soon as Christian gets here, we're going in.” Dean declared.

A half hour later Rand called back just as Christian was arriving. Dean answered the call and looked grim.

“I decided I'd like to play a little game, Dean, just to amuse myself. I released your boy toy in the woods. You'd better hurry and find him or he'll come to an explosive end. I'm hoping you'll get there just in time to join him in hell where you belong.” Rand declared then hung up the phone.

Dean, Christian and Steve quickly came up with a game plan and raced to the helicopter to execute it. Steve took them over the area of the woods where Jensen would most likely be and they scanned for heat signatures. They found a lone human form and Steve went lower as Dean used a rifle scope to positively identify Jensen. He gave Steve the thumbs up and the pilot took him over a safe drop zone. The agent bailed out of the plane and soon landed in a small clearing a few hundred yards away from Jensen. Dean took off through the woods using his night vision goggles to see in the darkness.

When Steve passed over the farm house he and Christian confirmed ten heat signatures and dropped a special chemical over the roof of the home and out buildings. Steve took them around and Christian set up to reign down hell on the men who had taken Jensen. Each shot he fired ignited the highly volatile nitrogen triiodide they had dumped on the home and buildings. The resulting inferno lit up the sky and engulfed the enemies below. Steve made a few more passes to make sure no one escaped the hell that they'd unleashed, then they headed back to where Dean and the boy were waiting.

Dean spotted Jensen moving hesitantly through the woods. He rushed towards the boy and called out. “Sunshine!”

Jensen couldn't answer cause there was a ball gag in his mouth. His hands were cuffed behind his back. All the boy had on were his boxer briefs and they were soaked with blood. Dean's eyes locked onto the wound to Jensen's stomach. The bastards had put the bomb inside the boy! Dean knew he had to get it out.

“Jensen, I need you to lay down on the ground for me. We don't have much time. I need you to trust me and do as I say.” Dean commanded as he put a hand on the boys shoulder and started to push him to his knees.

Jensen's eyes went wide, but he did as the agent asked. Dean got the medical kit out of his back pack and a couple of auto injectibles for pain and infection. He gave the boy the shots, then cleaned the area around the hastily sutured wound.

He got out a scalpel and opened up the incision. The devise he recovered was about the size of two iphones pressed together. There were seven minutes left on the digital timer. Dean had seen a pond close to where he'd landed. He took off running to dispose of the bomb there. After he threw the device out in the middle of the pond, he ran as far away as time allowed. He heard the muted explosion, but didn't turn around. In front of him the world was lit up by fire. He smiled knowing Christian and Steve had taken care of business.

Dean ran back to Jensen's side and began to put a field dressing on his wound. The boy was unconscious which Dean felt was probably for the best. The agent gently removed the ball gag and handcuffs. He massaged Jensen's hands to stimulate the circulation. “Helps on the way, Sunshine. Hang in there. You're gonna get a helicopter ride to the hospital. You'll be just fine. Thanks for the Bad Ass Bear.” Dean said and kissed the blond's lips gently. “I love you.” He wished he has said it to the boy before all this happened. Now it was too late.

Dean felt a tear spill over his lash and make a wet trail down his cheek. He had broken the rules and Jensen had paid the price. The agent knew he had to end this for Jensen's sake. Dean couldn't watch helplessly while the boy died like he had with Cas. He couldn't face a second grave in the back garden reminding him of his failure every day. He would have to harden his heart and do the right thing. He had to give the boy his life back. As Dean carried Jensen to the clearing where Steve was landing the helicopter, he remembered a quote he had read somewhere 'every man destroys the thing he loves'.

 

Look for the Update Soon.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jay recover from their physical and psychological wounds with Jeff's help. Dean has to face the fact that when you break the rules, you pay the price.

  
Chapter 14

Dean checked on Jay while Jensen was in surgery. His young partner was in a private room resting. The doctor assured Dean that Jay would have a full recovery and regain use of his arm in time. Dean was relieved as he looked down at the young agent. It wasn't too late for Jay to start a new life. Dean patted the young man's uninjured shoulder before leaving to check on Jensen.

Dean pushed through the doors of the hospital and stepped out into the cold air of early winter. The world was blurred out of focus by the tears in the agent's eyes. He had just learned from the doctor what Rand and his men had done to Jensen before they put the bomb inside him. Dean made it to the parking lot before he went to his knees and emptied out the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. When he had himself under control, he headed for his Impala. He stopped by the hood and remembered Jensen there and in the back seat. Dean got behind the wheel and lowered his head for a moment. He had never endured any pain like this before. Every part of him hurt and there wasn't a pain killer in the world that could dull the insistent ache.

'You break the rules, you pay the price.' That line kept repeating in Dean's head as he tried to deal with everything that had happened in the past few hours. He knew Jensen would never be the same. Dean hoped the boy would go to therapy and try to work through the damage that Rand and his men had inflicted emotionally and psychologically. The agent would be more than happy to pay the bills so the boy could put this all behind him. Dean could already feel a void where Jensen had been in his life. The emptiness made him feel hollowed out and utterly alone. He knew the decision he had made was for the best. This life was not for Jensen or Jay for that matter. Dean was letting them both go.

&*&

When Jay woke up in the hospital, his first thought was of Jensen. He focused on a man at the foot of his bed. It was another agent, Chad Michael Murray.

“Where's Jensen? What are you doing here?” Jay demanded upset that Dean wasn't there.

“He's in this hospital. I'm here to debrief you and relieve you of your duties.” Chad stated neutrally.

“Is Jensen going to be okay? Where's Dean?” Jay asked not understanding what was happening.

“The boy is going to be fine although, that is no longer your concern. Agent Winchester has been decommissioned.” Chad declared as he met the young agent's gaze.

“So Dean and I have both been terminated because of this?” Jay said in disbelief.

“The new management has zero tolerance for rouge agents. Your services are no longer needed.” Chad stated firmly.

Jay accepted this pronouncement with a certain level of relief. After what had happened with Jensen, he was ready to pursue other work. He only half listened to the debriefing. His mind was on Jensen, Dean and Jeff.

&*&

Dean went to the safe house and neatly packed away Jay and Jensen's things. He loaded the boxes into his suv, drove into town and went to talk to Jeff. As soon as Jay had mentioned Jeff to him, Dean had done a thorough background check on him. He knew he could trust the older man.

Jeff was surprised when he opened his door and saw Dean standing there. “Hey, Dean. I didn't expect you to drop by. Come on in.”

Dean followed Jeff into his house. “This isn't really a social visit, Jeff. We need to talk.” The agent declared in a strained voice as he sat down on the sofa.

Jeff took a close look at Dean. He saw how tense the man was in the way he held his body. There were creases in his forehead and his eyes were reddened and puffy. “Is everything okay?”

“There was an accident. Jensen and Jay were both injured. They're going to be okay, but they will be at Mercy General for a few days recovering. I was hoping you'd let them stay here with you until they can make other arrangements.” Dean kept his voice carefully neutral.

“Of course, they're both welcome to stay with me for as long as they need. Where will you be?” Jeff asked with genuine concern.

“I've got urgent business to attend to overseas. I'll be leaving early in the morning. It's uncertain as to whether I'll be returning.” Dean replied somewhat honestly.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Dean. I know you, Jensen and Jay are close. This must be difficult for you.”

“I make it a policy to never get too attached to people or things. You tend to lose both as time passes. I've got Jay and Jensen's belongings in the suv. Shall we bring them in?” Dean changed the subject to deflect any discussion of his feelings.

“Sure. I'll help you get it all stored in the guest room for now.” Jeff said and followed the dark blond out the door.

&*&

Jensen regained consciousness and looked around the room. He panicked a little at first, then he realized he was in a hospital. As he began to remember what had happened to him, tears ran down his cheeks. He needed to talk to his best friend, Jay. Oh, god, he didn't even know if Jay was alive! Where was Dean? Why wasn't he here? It was all too much for the injured boy. Jensen laid on his side, curled up in the fetal postion and cried until he fell back into an exhausted sleep.

Jay had gotten a nurse to find out which room Jensen was in. He determinedly got out of bed and headed down the hall to find his friend. When Jay walked into the room, he saw that Jensen was on his side sleeping. He pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down close. Jay took one of Jensen's smaller hands in his and smiled at the boy. He was so damn glad that the blond was alive. Jensen had become his best friend and Jay couldn't have stood losing him that way. The agent watched the blond sleeping and thought how young he looked. Somehow, he had forgotten that Jensen was just a kid in high school. Seeing him so pale in a hospital bed reminded Jay that the blond was young and vulnerable. He squeezed Jensen's hand and promised to keep him safe from now on.

A few minutes later, a nurse and orderly forced Jay to return to his room. He hadn't wanted to leave Jensen. He laid back and wondered why Dean hadn't been here to see them.

&*&

The next time Jay woke up, Jeff was there. The older man was sitting by Jay's beside looking worried. “I'm so glad you're okay, Jay. When Dean told me that you and Jensen had been injured, I feared the worst.”

“Where is Dean? I thought he'd be here.” Jay said looking upset.

“I thought he told you. He had to go out of the country on business. He said he might not be coming back.” Jeff replied hardly able to believe that Dean hadn't told Jay he was leaving.

“That son of a bitch! He left! He couldn't deal emotionally with what happened so he bailed. So typical! I'm sure he convinced himself it's all for the best. Bastard!” Jay said as anger surged through him. He wanted to punch Dean and scream at him for being such an ass! The anger fled as he thought of Jensen. The doctor had told him what had happened to him. He felt the need to see his friend right now. Jay started to get up, but Jeff grabbed his uninjured arm.

“Calm down, Jay. Dean's out of the country. You can't go get him right now.” Jeff said in a soothing tone meant to calm the younger man.

“I know, Jeff, but I can go to Jensen. He needs me.” Jay said and Jeff supported the younger man as they made their way to Jensen's room.

Jensen was sitting up and staring out the window when Jay and Jeff walked in. Jay asked the older man to leave them alone for a few minutes. Jeff nodded and left making sure the door was closed behind him. His face was grim as he took a seat in the waiting room.

“Hey Jensen, how you feeling today?” Jay asked as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and smiled at his best friend.

“I don't think I'll be up for more training anytime soon. Have you seen, Dean?” Jensen asked as he looked at Jay with red rimmed eyes.

Jay took Jensen's hand and gave him an encouraging smile. “Dean got called away on an important mission out of the country. You just concentrate on getting better til he returns.”

“You're not a very good liar, Jay, but thanks for trying to make me feel better. Dean left cause he doesn't want me anymore. I'm damaged goods now. He's done with me.” Jensen said and sobbed.

That's not why he left, Jensen. He believes that he failed us. Dean can't deal with failure or with his feelings for us. He's pushing us out of his life so we'll be safe. He believes he's doing the right thing. Dean thinks he's giving us a chance at a normal, happy life. He would hate what happened to you, but he'd never discard you for that reason.” Jay declared with conviction as he held Jensen tight.

“I need him now, Jay. I love him.” Jensen said through his tears.

“I know Jensen and I'm damn sorry. I'll be here for you every step of the way. We'll get through this together. We won't let those bastards destroy us. We have a chance at a new life. I say we take it. How about you?” Jay practically held his breath as he waited for the boy's reply.

Jensen looked up at his friend and saw the determination in his eyes. “Alright, Jay. As long as you're with me, I'll give it a try.” He even managed a small smile.

“Good. We can stay with Jeff for awhile and figure out what we're gonna do from now on.” Jay said as he smiled back at Jensen.

&*&

Dean had just gotten off his satellite phone with the operative he'd hired to watch over Jensen, Jay and Jeff. It seemed that all three were settling in together with a minimum of fuss. He pictured Jensen's face lit up with a grin and felt the now familiar ache in his heart. Dean was sure that Jensen must hate him for leaving like he did. The agent had disposed of his old cell phone so Jensen and Jay couldn't contact him.

Dean had taken two nearly impossible missions since he'd arrived in Asia. A small voice whispered that he wanted to die. It would be easier than living with the pain of losing Jensen. Another voice whispered that he could take the money he had made and retire from this life. He could take Jensen, Jay, maybe even Jeff and disappear somewhere. He had a contact in witness protection who could get them clean identities and all the paperwork needed to back it up. Dean's phone rang and he checked the number before answering. It was Christian. The agent answered the phone and was instantly all business.

&*&

As the moths passed Jay and Jensen healed, but they both had scars external and internal from that awful day. Jensen went to therapy three times a week and a support group every Thursday night. He was healing psychologically and emotionally from the events that had changed his life. He managed to get his high school diploma on line. Jeff and Jay had thrown a party for him and been like proud parents. Jensen still held a secret hope in his heart that Dean would return. Jay had let go of his anger at Dean for leaving them. He was crazy in love with Jeff and they were making a life together. Jay had gotten a job as an internet security expert for a large chemical corporation in town. He had to admit that maybe Dean had been partially right. They were thriving living a more normal life.

&*&

It was the second week in May and spring was in full bloom. Jeff, Jared and Jensen had just finished a huge barbecue meal when there was a knock at the door. Jensen went to the door and opened it to find Dean standing there. Dean had tried to stay out of their lives, but he had found that Jensen was the one thing he couldn't walk away from. Jensen's mouth opened in an O of surprise and tears misted his vision. Dean drank in the sight of the boy he loved with hungry eyes. Jensen looked perfect just as he remembered him.

“I'm sorry.” Dean said in a voice thick with emotion.

“Dean!” Jensen cried and threw himself into the older man's arms.

Dean held Jensen close and knew he had done the right thing coming here. That hollow empty ache inside was gone. He only felt love and happiness in the circle of Jensen's arms. “I love you, Jensen. If you'll forgive me, I'll never leave your side again.” He promised and meant it.

“Of course I forgive you! I love you so much, Dean!” Jensen exclaimed as he soaked up the feeling of having his lover back in his arms.

Jay and Jeff stood together a few feet away taking in the reunion. Jay couldn't help the tears that spilled over and made wet tracks down his cheeks. He would forgive Dean too. He just wanted them all to be happy together again.

&*&

Dean, Jensen, Jay and Jeff decided to embark on their new life all together. They moved to a midsize town in the eastern United States. It took awhile to get comfortable with their new names, but they managed. Jensen enrolled in college classes in the fall. Jay found a job working on computer encryption codes and security software. Jeff started working at a locally published art and entertainment magazine. Dean opened his own classic car restoration and sales business. The four men lived in a large house a half hours drive out of town.

There were times when Dean would get a bit restless and miss the excitement of his life as a secret agent. That feeling would pass just as soon as he saw Jensen and realized all that he had gained when he left that life behind. The monster he feared himself to be had been gentled by love. Dean no longer fought his emotions, but embraced them. Jensen's love filled the void inside him and made him whole.

 

 


End file.
